


Alone Together

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kats and Dogs [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Cooped Up Together for Quarantine, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Higurashi Shrine, Intercrural Sex, InuYasha Knows How to Tease, InuYasha Likes Clothes, InuYasha Likes to Pay, InuYasha is Bi, InuYasha is Hot, InuYasha is Rich, InuYasha is a Little shit, InuYasha is a Lodger, Katsurou Is Male!Kagome, Katsurou is Thirsty, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Medium Burn, Missionary Position, Nudism, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, and they were HOUSEMATES, of course, sexy clothes, versatile characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Higurashi Katsurou is just a normal student trying to deal with final exams, and the possibly-end of the world. He didn't ask for a stupidly-hot boyfriend staying at his home shrine - though he's not complaining.And apparently Inuyasha's a half-demon too?
Relationships: Higurashi Katsurou/InuYasha
Series: Kats and Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167944
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning: This story uses the COVID-19 crisis as a backdrop for its drama - essentially as an excuse to have Inuyasha and Katsurou staying cooped up in the shrine together. We will not be dealing with the disease in any greater depth than that. 
> 
> To everyone dealing with the crisis currently, we just want to say this: Stay calm, stay home and protect whatever health systems your countries have. Be sensible, and we'll get through this. I can only hope that our little bit of fun helps you deal with your own quarantines.

As Katsurou Higurashi rounded the corner, he saw the familiar roofs and bare branches of his family’s shrine. He also saw the van from which the student who had been lodging with their family for the last few months, Taisho Inuyasha, was unloading heavy-looking boxes, carrying them up the steps of the shrine. His long, white hair was drawn up into a loose bun.

He didn’t know Inuyasha well, the man having responded to an ad his mother put out when attendance at the shrine began to fall. He usually stayed in his room, leaving the house early in the morning most days and not returning until the evening. If it wasn’t for the rare times Katsurou was up late and caught the man coming back, or the extra money coming in, he never would have known he was living there. 

He didn’t know what the lodger could be bringing in, but whatever it was, there was a great deal of it. More than could reasonably fit in his room. Walking towards the shrine, he saw Inuyasha emerge again, quickly take another box and vanish inside without paying him any notice. The next time he emerged, Katsurou was standing with his arms crossed before the remaining boxes.

“Hi,” Inuyasha said. “Flight go off okay?”

“Yeah,” Katsurou replied. “What’re you bringing in, though?”

The white-haired man blinked. “Didn’t your mom tell you? She said the shrine was still having some issues, so I offered to rent part of the storage shed to keep stuff in.” He gestured to the boxes. “Those are mostly fitness equipment. I’ve got a gym back home, but I don’t really like the one down the road. So I got the stuff sent out.”

“Fair enough, I guess?” Katsurou said, making a mental note to ask his mother about it, once they touched down in Hokkaido. 

“Anything else? I gotta get the rest of this set up,” Inuyasha said, indicating the dozen or so boxes remaining in the back of the van. 

“No, that’s fine,” Katsurou said, shaking his head. He climbed the steps to the shrine and let himself into the house, then climbed the stairs once more to his room, flopping onto the bed with a groan. He could feel his muscles aching, having gone straight from university to volleyball practice, before meeting his family at the airport. A part of him was jealous that his mom, brother and grandfather were going away on vacation for a few weeks, but his finals were only days away, and with how the news was looking, things were going to get crazy soon. 

He fell into a light doze, relaxing and letting his muscles unwind after a long day. Time slipped away in a haze as the light at the window became redder, afternoon sunlight turning to evening, filtered through the Tokyo air. Eventually, his phone began to buzz. Blearily, he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it up. The alarm was the one he’d set to remind himself to make dinner. He closed his eyes for a long moment, debating, then opened them again. He shut off the alarm and looked at the notifications. Some reports from overseas about spreading diseases and a cruise ship with confirmed cases. He swiped them to the side. More notifications; messages from classmates asking if he’d be free on the weekend. 

The hand with the phone flopped back to the bed, Just thinking of his finals made his head pound. He’d been cramming for days, but art history was never really his _thing_. Finally, he dragged himself upright and tapped out a text to say that he’d probably be free tomorrow. The post-exercise aches tempted him to go back to bed, but his stomach made its displeasure at the idea known with a low gurgle.

“Time for food,” he muttered, swinging his legs out of bed and slipping the phone into his pocket. The high-pitched whine of the kitchen blender met him as he slumped down the stairs, but died away as he reached the sliding door. A yawn came on as he reached blindly for the handle, finding the indent with his fingers and pulling. It slid to the side and he entered, blinking the yawn away - then his eyes widened. 

Inuyasha was in the room, of course, but the sight of him caught Katsurou like a slap to the face. The lodger seemed to have a thing for stylish clothing, and the money to spend on it. What he was wearing now probably fit that description on some technical level, but it was more the stuff of fitness magazines than normal kitchen-wear. A pair of bright red shorts hugged the white-haired man’s ass. A pair of white leggings clung to his calves, while his torso was covered by a sleeveless athletics shirt, dark blue. It looked almost painted-on, clinging to the topography of his musculature - the corded back, the broad shoulders. A necklace of beads and fang-shaped magatama hung around his neck. Katsurou’s eyes were drawn inexorably to a bead of sweat that trailed its way down Inuyasha’s neck.

“Hey; you want to look that bad you should take a picture.”

The voice startled Katsurou out of his reverie. “Oh, sorry,” he said, flustered. “I… I was a bit tired and distracted.”

Inuyasha waved it off. “No problem, forget it.” He turned back to the blender, detaching the top from the bottom and pouring its contents out into a glass - the novelty beer glass Katsurou’s dad had brought back from England, years ago. It looked like a milkshake. The student’s stomach chose that moment to rumble again. Inuyasha looked back at him and held out the pitcher, a couple inches of the pinkish liquid still remaining. “Want some?” he said.

“Sure. What’s in it?” He reached up to one of the cupboards and pulled down a smaller glass. He set it on the counter, then leaned down to a second cupboard, retrieving a cup of rice and pouring it into the rice boiler.

“Just some strawberries, ice cream and milk,” Inuyasha listed off as he poured it into the second glass. “Nothing weird.” 

Katsurou frowned, a thought occurring to him. “Is that okay to have after exercise?”

Inuyasha had lifted his own glass to his mouth and taken a sip. He lowered it, leaving a thin line of white over his lip. “Why not?”

“It’s… like, fattening, right?” Katsurou could feel himself wilting under the other’s seeming-certainty. He turned back to the rice boiler, feeling the burn in his cheeks. He heard the fridge open, then shut again, then the _whoosh_ of whipped cream. He looked back to find that the white-haired man had piled a cone of it atop the milkshake, and was currently drizzling a webbed line of chocolate syrup over the whole mass. He fixed Katsurou with two yellow eyes. “I have a fast metabolism.”

The black-haired student felt a _but_ welling up inside him, but tamped it down. Inuyasha had to be doing _something_ right, to look like that. An uncharitable part of himself thought of steroids. He shook the thought away. “Anyway, I’m gonna make some dinner. Want… me to put anything on for you?”

“I’ll do something later,” Inuyasha said. 

“Okay.” Katsurou pottered around the kitchen, pulling together some vegetables to go with the rice. He heard the door slide open, then shut again. Inuyasha had left, but the image of him stuck in the student’s mind. He felt movement in his pants and groaned softly in despair. _Really?_

A sudden jolt of pain shot through his hand. He looked down and realize that he’d nicked his finger as he was cutting some of the vegetables.

_Perfect. Just perfect._

* * *

Katsurou groaned as he felt the warmth of the morning sunlight fall over his face. He flung an arm over his eyes, wishing he could get back to sleep, but he knew it was futile. He could never get back to sleep once he was awake. It took a few minutes to muster up the will to swing himself out of bed. He crossed the hall blearily to the bathroom, splashing his face with water to wake himself up. _Should have pulled the curtains to,_ he thought to himself.

Dragging himself back to his room, he tossed on an oversized Evangelion shirt (“Get in the robot!”) before venturing out into the hall, then paused. He could smell something cooking. It took him a moment to remember that Grandpa, Mom and Sota were still off in Hokkaido. _Is it Inuyasha again?_

It was. He was at the stove this time rather than the blender, stirring a pan of something with a wooden spoon. A western-style dressing gown was draped over Inuyasha’s shoulders. He to glance at the door. “Morning,” he said brusquely. Katsurou echoed him absently, then his thoughts caught up with the reality. “Wait, you’re still here?”

“Check the time, dumbass,” Inuyasha retorted, casting a yellow-eyed glare his way. Katsurou had always wondered if those were contacts or something. “You’re just normally late to get up. ‘Sides, I’m makin’ this for you. Since you can’t cook rice without hurting yourself.”

Suddenly, Katsurou remembered the plaster he’d put over the cut from the night before. When had Inuyasha noticed?

“Uh, thanks. You didn’t have to.”

Inuyasha turned, shrugging, and Katsurou saw that the dressing gown exposed a triangle of sculpted pectorals, smooth and hairless. “‘S not much problem. Just needed to make a double portion.”

“Still. Thank you.”

“Feh. Get some dishes out.” He turned back towards the pan. 

Katsurou felt a faint smile creep across his face as he searched out bowls and chopsticks. It took only a few more minutes until breakfast was done and Inuyasha tossed the tamagoyaki into the small bowls. Katsuro picked them up and started to carry them to the chabudai in the next room, then paused. “Uh, do you want yours somewhere else?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Might as well have them in there.”

The black-haired student stepped through the door and placed the bowls on the low table, then set down a pair of chopsticks by each one. He sat on the ground and clapped once as Inuyasha followed suit. “Itadakimasu,” he said, then picked up his chopsticks. 

Inuyasha had stretched out on the other side of the table, lying on his side more than sitting. He propped up his head with one arm as he began eating. The angle caused the dressing gown to slip down, exposing more of his chest, and a tantalizing trail of flesh leading downwards. Katsurou could see the faint shading of defined abs and, further up, perhaps the shadow of a nipple. 

_Maybe if I moved I’d be able to see better?_ The thought crept into the student’s mind, then refused to leave.

“Hey, I cooked that for you,” Inuyasha said, his brash voice breaking in. “You gonna eat it or what?” Katsurou’s eyes flicked up to the other’s face, and were met with a smirk. “I thought I said you could take a picture. If you’re gonna stare this long I might have to start charging you.”

He could feel the blush blooming across his face as he looked away and down at the food. “Sorry,” he said, with more irritation than apology in it, before picking up the chopsticks to eat. He took a bite, then paused. _It’s… really good,_ he thought _._ Far better than anything he could prepare, maybe even better than his mother’s cooking. 

“Like it?” Inuyasha said. The fact he was saying it through his own mouthful didn’t disguise the teasing note.

“S, good,” he muttered, resuming eating. _It really is,_ he thought. Seasoned well, cooked just enough to be fluffy without being dry. Katsuro was still eating when he heard Inuyasha set his chopsticks down, a somewhat awkward feeling settled over him, he could feel feel the golden eyes boring into him, but didn’t know what to say. So he just kept eating.

“I don’t mind, ya know,” Inuyasha said. 

“What?” Katsuro asked, looking up.

Inuyasha waved his chopsticks in the air. “With the looking, staring, whatever. I really don’t care that much,” Inuyasha said. “Lots of people do, I don’t mind if someone stares.” He gestured at himself, smirk maturing into a full, smug grin. “Who could blame them?” 

“No-one,” Katsurou said on instinct. Then, as he felt his blush intensifying, “I-I mean-”

Inuyasha laughed, a merry sound. “See?” 

“I-I just want to know how you manage to keep that up, with all the cream you eat,” Katsurou said, defensively.

“Toldya, I’ve got a fast metabolism.”

“Right.”

“Well, if you want to see what I do to keep in shape, you’re welcome to come watch,” said Inuyasha, flexing his free arm. The sleeve slid down, exposing the bunched muscles. He was still grinning.

Katsurou threw his chopsticks at him. 

Inuyasha yelped and moved to dodge, but his supporting arms lipped from under him, sending him to the floor. A bark of laughter escaped Katsurou. 

“Fuck you, asshole,” Inuyasha said from the ground, climbing back into a sitting position.

“You deserved it.”

“Fuck you! Did not! Just because you can’t admit you want to watch me get all hot and sweaty-”

“Do not!"

“Riiiiight,” Inuyasha said. 

“Oh- eat your fuckin’- stupid-good egg.” 

Inuyasha’s smirk only grew.

* * *

After breakfast was finished and the dishes put away, Katsurou pulled his stuff together to head out to the library for some study. A handful of his classmates were waiting at the back of one of the study rooms when he arrived, a dozen odd books scattered on the tables. Joining the group and pulling out his laptop, he settled in for a day of cramming. 

He wasn’t sure how long they studied for, one hour blurring into the next as he forced himself to absorb the dry history, then to answer his friends’s questions on the cue cards they’d made. Finals were coming up quickly, and he could feel the pressure. The sun had already sunk below the window as the door snapped open. The group looked up to see who it was. Katsurou blinked as he saw Inuyasha there, his broad shoulders filling the opening and musculature accentuated by another workout shirt of the same type as the previous day. A bag was slung over his shoulder.

His eyes roved over the room until they finally landed on Katsurou. “Hey, dumbass,” he said. “You’re still here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited and reposted based on feedback. Some significant changes have been made.

The sudden silence in the room was palpable. Katsurou’s classmates looked up to stare at the new arrival as one.

“I-Inuyasha,” Katsurou started, surprised. Before that morning, he and the lodger had hardly talked. Why was he suddenly being so… well,  _ nice _ , but putting it that way made it sound like Inuyasha had been a dick before. “I… should probably go home, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Just gimme a minute to get my stuff together.”

“Che. I’ll be waiting out front for you then,” Inuyasha said. Then he turned and closed the door behind him. 

The silence lingered for a moment longer, before Eri finally broke it with a quiet whistle. “Ok, how do you know  _ him _ ? Who is he? And why am I only seeing him now?” she said. “Does he come here as well?” Katsurou felt the rest of his friends silently asking the questions as well.

“Uh, that’s Inuyasha, he’s renting a room at the shrine,” Katsurou said. “He’s been staying there for a few months now. I think he goes here? He’s attending classes somewhere in Tokyo, anyway.” He ended with a shrug and began to put his laptop to sleep.

“Now the most important question,” Yuka broke in. “Is he  _ single? _ ” Katsurou blinked, taken a little off-guard. 

“Um, I think so? I don’t know.”

“Really?”

“I mean, he’s never brought anyone home.” 

“Boys,” Yuka groaned. “Do you really need something  _ that _ obvious to tell?”

“He kinda keeps to himself,” Katsurou defended. “I haven’t really talked to him that much.”

“But he stopped here to get you? I guess he must go here too. Musta been on the way,” Eri reasoned. “You might have a chance, Yuka!”

Yuka blushed furiously. “Wh-what do you mean by that?”

Eri leaned in, eyes narrowed playfully. “I saw what you were looking at.”

“Anyway!” Katsurou broke in. “I’m going home. See you again?”

“Sure. Just, be careful. They say the disease might spread here, too.” Mention of the growing epidemic dampened conversation. 

“I will,” Katsurou said, trying to keep upbeat. “See you soon.” He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom, then trooped down the corridor and out through the automatic doors. Inuyasha was leaning against the brickwork to one side. As Katsurou emerged, he kicked off of the wall. 

“Sorry for interrupting,” he said, falling into step beside the black-haired student.

Katsurou waved him off. “It’s fine. I guess I lost track of time.” He paused. “Why’d you come here, anyways?”

“I go here too,” Inuyasha said as they rounded the corner of a building. He pointed down between the structures of the campus, towards the psychology building. “I was just down there. I phoned back to the house to see if you were there - I wanted to ask if we needed any more groceries - didn’t get an answer and figured, hey, might as well look, right?”

“Huh,” Katsurou said. He felt the swelling of something pleasant inside him. “Thanks for coming to get me, anyway.”

“‘S no problem.”

“Still.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Thanks,” Katsurou said, finding it far too fun to poke at this.

“Seriously,” Inuyasha said, a whining note creeping into voice. “Shuddup.” Looking over at the other man, Katsurou saw that he was looking away. And was that the faintest of blushes on his cheeks?

Abruptly, the will to tease went out of him, and he tried to put his mind on something else. “So, um. Did you get any groceries in the end?”

“Not yet. I still don’t know if we need any. Speaking of: Do we need any?”

Katsurou thought for a moment, casting his mind back to that morning, and the kitchen. “A few things,” he said, ticking them off on his fingers as they walked. “Eggs and milk. We’re a bit low on rice, but it’s not urgent. Maybe a few more fresh things, too. Meat, vegetables, stuff like that.”

“You’ve got my number, right?” Inuyasha said. Katsurou nodded to confirm - his mom had made him save it before she left. “Send me the list and I’ll go get the stuff.”

Though he considered it for a moment, Katsurou eventually said “No, I’ll come with you. Probably end up realizing more stuff we need once I see it.” 

Inuyasha blinked, then shrugged. “Sure. Have a preferred store?”

“There’s a market near home which Mom prefers. May as well go there,” he said, falling into step beside Inuyasha as they started on their way. 

The walk took some time, but they spent it in a comfortable silence, dodging what crowds they could. As they moved further away from the city center than the campus already way, towards the suburbs, Katsurou noticed a near-imperceptible tension leave his companion. It was as if Inuyasha had been bearing some discomfort which had eased as they left the outskirts of the city centre behind. Eventually, they arrived at the market, a covered arcade flanked by small shops. People flocked to and fro, looking at this or that store’s wares. The pair threaded their way through to the grocery store, a little ways in.

“So, what first?” Inuyasha asked as he pushed the door open. Katsurou noticed an odd twitch as the little bell rang to announce their entry. He leant down to grab a pair of baskets from the stack next to the door, handing one to his companion.

“I’ll get the fresh stuff,” he replied, stepping over towards the vegetable aisle. “You get the eggs and milk. Oh, and some bread, too.” He heard the other’s steps retreating and busied himself with the vegetables and the meats, picking out ones that would do well enough for them without being too expensive. From there, he wandered throughout the shop, picking up a half-dozen little necessities he only then remembered. He was just putting a packet of noodles in his basket when he looked up and saw Inuyasha staring intently between two objects, one in either hand. Katsurou had to stifle a laugh when he realized that both were instant ramen, and the white-haired man’s basket already had a half-dozen packs.

Inuyasha looked up as he approached, and noticed his amusement. “What?”

“Nothing.”

The white-haired man straightened up, looking indignant. “You’re laughing at me! That’s not nothing!”

Katsurou finally lost his battle and burst into giggles. “I-it’s just,” he began, fighting the laughter down again. “I don’t get how you manage to eat that and still stay so-” He cut himself off before he could say something like ‘hot’ or ‘muscular’. “In shape.”

Inuyasha’s eyes drifted a little narrower. “Told you before, I’ve gotta fast metabolism.” He threw both of the packets into the basket. “‘Sides, I like the taste.”

Katsuro glanced down at the basket again. “How many are you going to get?” he asked. He looked at the shelf. There were dozens of different flavours and brands stocked. Inuyasha shrugged.

“...All different flavours?”

“Yep.”

“...I’ll be in the snack aisle, then.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Inuyasha said.

Katsurou left, and began to peruse the shelves for snacks. He picked up a small collection before he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he found Inuyasha there.

“And you accuse me of eating too much junk,” the white-haired man said. 

“I’m not the one trying to keep up a six-pack,” Katsurou replied without thinking.

“You’re the one who was staring at ‘em though,” Inuyasha shot back.

“I- that’s-,” Katsurou sputtered. 

“Have everything you need?” Inuyasha asked, changing the subject. 

“I think so?” the black-haired student said, reclaiming some of his composure as he ran through his mental list. Inuyasha clapped him on the back. “Home then?”

“Home, I guess.”

They paid for the groceries quickly and walked home, chatting amicably about things of no consequence. As they prepared dinner (well, Inuyasha prepared dinner; Katsurou chopped the vegetables), the talk continued. Inwardly, the black-haired man reflected on how easy it seemed to be, to fall into friendship with the other. Eventually, though, dinner was finished and the plates were cleared away. Katsurou was just about to go upstairs to bed when Inuyasha caught his arm. 

“Wanna play something with me?”

“What?”

“Well, you’ve already done plenty of studying today, and it’s not that late. I’ve got a pretty good games setup in my room.”

“Oh, uh. Sure,” Katsurou said. 

It seemed like no time at all before Inuyasha was leading him into his room. It was a bit messy, but had more of the sense of things being put places because it was convenient than because its occupant didn’t care. An old-style futon was stretched align one wall, with its foot towards the window. A television screen sat on the other side of the room, flanked on one side by a PC and on the other by a set of games consoles. The paraphernalia of life was scattered about the room, but what drew Katsurou’s eye was a katana, of all things, sheathed and laid on a lacquered stand beneath the window. The sheath was a plain, uniform black, but the guard and pommel were golden, while the grip was wrapped in worn-looking leather.

“What’s got your attention?” Inuyasha asked. Katsurou pointed to the sword. 

“I was just a little surprised.”

“My dad gave it to me,” Inuyasha explained, crossing the room and picking it up off the stand. “It’s pretty old. A… family heirloom, I guess.”

“Did your family used to be samurai or something?” Katsurou asked.

“Or something,” Inuyasha replied, replacing the sword. “No like it’s of much use now. Anyway; I believe I have a game to beat you at.”

He crossed the room to the futon, rummaging around the pillow until he found a remote for the television. He turned it on, then retrieved a pair of controllers from on top of the stack of consoles. “Sit down,” he said, tossing one of the controllers to Katsurou, who caught it before sitting down on the bed. Inuyasha joined him a moment later, quickly navigating to one of the icons and opening it. “So, ever smash before?” he asked.

Katsurou blinked. “W-what?”

Inuyasha looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “ _ Super Smash Bros _ , the fighting game,” he replied, before a mischievous grin appeared. “Unless you were thinking about something  _ else _ ”

“I, no- that’s,” Katsuro stuttered, heat rising to his face. 

“Hah, no problem,” Inuyasha laughed, before turning back to the screen. “It’s not that hard to pick up. Can start with some team games,” he said, navigating to a character select screen.

Pick your character and we can get started,” Inuyasha said navigating his cursor to a blond man with a giant sword slung over his back. Katsurou flicked through them until he found one he recognized - Mewtwo, from Pokemon.

Inuyasha picked two more characters, a woman with long, black hair and a pair of guns, and an angelic-looking kid with a pair of fluffy white wings.

“Want to pick the stage?” Inuyasha offered as they moved to the next screen, more images depicting a multitude of settings. Katsurou began to scroll through them - a Pokemon arena, castles and temples, a fountain. Eventually, he settled on one he recognized from another game, years ago; Luigi’s Mansion.

The game took a second to load before the backdrop of the mansion appeared and each character entered. Before he realized what was happening the angel character -  _ Pit,  _ his mind supplied - was on his Mewtwo, arrows shooting at him and doing damage while Inuyasha's swordsman engaged the gun-wielding woman. The next thing he knew the woman in black came towards him and a massive fist appeared sending him flying offscreen, and with a flash of white, he was defeated. Now outnumbered, the match didn’t go well, Inuyasha more focused on dodging than attacking until they managed to kill him as well. 

There was a moment of silence, before Inuyasha spoke up. “Fuck. I forgot to change the difficulty.” 

Katsurou reached down next to him, grabbed the pillow and tossed it at Inuyasha’s head. “You’re the worst!” 

“That’s not what you were saying earlier!” he retorted, throwing the pillow back, then setting the difficulty down.

They began another round. This time, Katsurou was able to move and attack, learning the basics of his character as he shot off orbs of darkness and psychic attacks. The game progressed, Inuyasha attacking Pit while Katsurou dealt with Bayonetta, until eventually they won. They played again and again, trying different maps and enemies until Katsurou felt he was getting the hang of the game. Eventually, they paused to grab some snacks and drinks from the kitchen, and Inuyasha asked “So, think you can take me on?”

“Sure,” he replied, though he felt the stirrings of apprehension.

The game began, with the same characters set against the Battlefield map. Katsurou quickly realized that Inuyasha had been holding back, him get a hang of the controls and figure out how to play. Now, though, against another person, the white-haired man didn’t seem to feel like he needed to show restraint. Blows rained thick and furious, and while Katsurou managed to hold his own for a little while, before long his character was thrown off the screen. His next two lives swiftly followed the same route. He’d managed to do a little damage in return, but it was disappointingly low.

“Another round,” he said, wanting to at least get a single kill. 

“Whatever you say,” Inuyasha said, starting another match.

Katsurou wasn’t quite sure how many rounds they ended up playing, in the end. They switched maps every now and then, but it all seemed to blur together. Slowly, though - painfully slowly - he felt progress begin. He began to last longer, even if he didn’t score K.O. For every defeat, though, Inuyasha would say something, pointing out a mistake, or something that could be improved, and somehow he did it in a way which came across as helpful rather than mocking. The white-haired man had a way with words, Katsurou reflected, when he wanted to. Eventually, Katsurou managed to score a solid hit, sending Inuyasha’s character flying. 

He grinned despite the fatigue and slight aches of what felt like hours of gaming. Outside, the sun had long since vanished, the window lit by stars and streetlights. “Again,” he said. Inuyasha grinned in return, and loaded one more match. As he did so, Katsurou took the opportunity to stretch, lifting his arms high above his head as his joints popped and his shirt rode up.    
  
The movement dragged a yawn out of him, which grew until, when he finally opened his eyes again, the match had almost finished loading in. Inuyasha was looking at him, with something unidentifiable in his gaze. Katsurou dismissed it as the match began - but to his astonishment, he was able to land the first blow. Ruthlessly, he capitalized on his advantage. Inuyasha recovered after a few moments, but the initial distraction had cost him. Finally, Katsurou threw him off the side again, with a whoop of triumph. The battle continued, but somehow the distraction seemed to return every now and then. Katsurou couldn’t afford any distractions of his own, but when he finally threw Inuyasha’s character off the side for the last time - with only a sliver of his own health remaining - he turned to the white-haired man in triumph.   
  
“Yes!” he cried, throwing his hands up in the air. “I won!”   
  
“Yeah yeah,” Inuyasha said, but the black-haired man could see the grin creeping at the side of his face. “Don’t get too excited about it. I still beat your ass a bunch of times.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been playing for, like, years,” Katsurou said, sinking back down again. As he did so, he felt a little of his euphoria fade away, and a suspicion slithered into its place. “Hey, you didn’t… start going easy on me at the end there, did you?”

Inuyasha shook his head. Katsurou narrowed his eyes. There was the faintest hint of a blush on the other man’s cheeks, and his eyes were shifty, looking down at something. Katsurou followed his gaze, and noticed that when his shirt had ridden up earlier, it had caught on something, exposing a band of stomach a little over an inch wide. He looked back up at Inuyasha, and saw that the blush had intensified a little.

A giggle welled up, then transformed into full-blown laughter.

“D-did you-” he began, but was cut off/

“I was not!”

“I didn’t even say what you were distracted by!”

“You were gonna!” Inuyasha shot back. “And I wasn’t!”

“You  _ weren’t _ getting distracted by my killer abs?” Katsurou said.

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed, golden slits shining beneath the lids. “Was not. And if I was, you were looking at me this morning. So, ha.”

Katsurou grinned. Inuyasha’s smile broke free. They both burst into laughter. 

“Play again?” Katsurou said, eventually, after they’d caught their breaths.

“Sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

Katsurou’s final exam came only a few days later. He filled those days with feverish studying, until the words and dates seemed to swim off the page. Sometimes he went in to study with friends on his course, sometimes he stayed home. Throughout all of this, though, he noticed a marked uptick in the presence of his housemate in his actual life. When asked, Inuyasha explained it away as having finished his own work, so he might as well hang around with Katsurou. Nevertheless, the black-haired man couldn’t quite shake the feeling that there was something else going on beneath that.

Finally, the day of the exam dawned. Inuyasha walked with him to the exam hall in the afternoon and, when Katsurou emerged three hours later, he spotted his white hair amongst the crowds. 

“Go well?” Inuyasha asked, a smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Katsurou said. “It went surprisingly well, actually. Usually I’m shit with dates.”

“Numbers are shitty,” Inuyasha agreed. “You just gotta relate them to something you know.” He paused for a moment, as though considering his next words. “So, now that you’ve finished your exams, wanna go celebrate?”

Katsurou blinked. “Celebrate?” His mind whirred, and he settled on the first interpretation that sprang to mind. “I don’t really drink.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I wasn’t thinkin’ that. Was wondering if you’d wanna get dinner tonight. My treat.”

Katsurou blinked again, processing the offer. 

“Heeeey. You in there? Don’t tell me you zoned out,” Inuyasha said after a moment.

“Sorry, I... Um.” Katsurou chewed his lip, then decided to bite the bullet. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure, if you want. Or it can just be dinner. I’d be happy either way - though I’d like it if you’d consider it a date. I’m happy to do whatever you want with this.”

“Um, it sounds good?” The student steeled his resolve. “I’ll… I’ll take it as a date.”

Inuyasha broke into a grin. “Nice. I’m glad.”

“So… where did you want to go?” Katsurou asked, trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“There’s this place downtown - serves french food, and I’ve been wanting to try it. That okay with you?” 

“Um, sure,” Katsurou replied, his thoughts still reeling. Why would the white-haired man ask him to dinner? What did he have that Inuyasha saw?

“Just follow me,” Inuyasha said, beckoning as he kicked off from the wall. “‘S not far.” Katsurou complied wordlessly, following the white-haired man off campus and into the streets of Tokyo. The air was a bit chilly in the January evening, but Inuyasha didn’t seem to notice it, or maybe just wasn’t bothered. Katsurou walked next to him, and noticed Inuyasha pulling out his phone, typing something into it quickly, then replacing it in his pocket.

Katsurou tried to think of things to talk about as they walked, but somehow he couldn’t think of anything to say. The crowds grew thicker as they went further downtown, masks crowding together against the city air. The black-haired student noticed that Inuyasha’s nose kept twitching, as though he was smelling something foul. 

Finally, they arrived at a restaurant from whose door a line stretched out into the street. Katsurou stared. Through the window, it looked like every table was full. He turned to Inuyasha. “Are you sure you wanna eat here? That line looks like it’ll take hours.”

“It’s fine, they saved a table,” Inuyasha replied, stepping forwards past the line, to a chorus of disgruntled murmurs. Katsurou followed uncertainly as the white-haired man approached the maitre d’. He exchanged a few words with the head waiter, but Katsurou only caught the tail end of the conversation. 

“-ell Shippou I owe him one,” Inuyasha finished. The waiter nodded and opened the velvet rope, gesturing them inside. 

An air of low conversation filled the restaurant as the waiter led them to a table and fetched them each a menu. 

“So… you know the owner?” Katsurou asked hesitantly, puzzling through what he could understand of the menu by way of half-remembered English classes. Inuyasha looked up from his own menu. 

“Oh, yeah. Or, well. Kinda. More like I know the owner’s boss. We’re friends from a while back.”

“What, like school friends or something?”

Inuyasha waved his hand. “Or something. We did a load of stuff together, back in the day.” He chuckled. “Though Shippou was a little shit for a lot of it.”

“There’s something you have in common,” Katsurou said, then realized that was probably rude. He didn’t really feel like they were close enough to joke like that.

Then Inuyasha laughed, and a weight lifted off his mind.

“Hehe. yeah, I guess we both are. Cute  _ and _ spunky. I’m liking you more by the minute.”

_ Fucking damn it _ . Katsurou could feel the blush rising again. “S-so, I don’t think I’ve ever actually asked - what do you study?”

“Oh, psychology,” Inuyasha answered. “Wanted to kinda catch up on it a bit.”

“Really?”

The white-haired man grinned. “Yeah, I don’t really seem the type, do I?”

“I guess not. What do you want to do with it?”

“What kinda job do I want to get, you mean?” Inuyasha said. “Oh, you’ve chosen?”

Katsurou nodded, and Inuyasha raised a hand to get the attention of a passing waiter. They both placed their orders, then resumed conversation as the waiter took the menus away. “It’s… not really about a job, for me? Frankly, I- well, my family’s got some good investments, so I can afford to just...” He made an uncaring hand-motion. “Study what I’m interested in.”

Katsurou raised an eyebrow quizzically. “And you’re interested in psychology?”

“Sure. Why not? Biology’s messy, physics and math have too much math, and I’m no good at art. So, why not do psychology? ‘S interesting enough, and it’s a… whatchamacallit. Evolving field. People are finding out new stuff all the time.”

Katsurou hummed. “I guess it’s a little like that for me?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, grandpa wants me to take over the shrine,” Katsurou explained. “I… well, I kinda want to be a mangaka. You know, draw for a living? So I’m studying photography so I can be better at composition and stuff, and taking some online stuff to do with the actual drawing - or will be once finals are over. But, the shrine’s there for me, hopefully, so I don’t really need to  _ support _ myself with the manga.”

“Huh. Nice. It’s a good shrine, too. Got a lot of history to it.”

Katsurou blinked. “You know its history?”

Inuyasha’s yellow eyes glanced upwards towards the ceiling, briefly. “I, uh, looked it up before I came to stay. You’re on the volleyball team, right?”

Katsuro was surprised by the sudden change of subject, but rolled with it. “Yeah, been playing it since highschool. The Tokyo U team isn’t great, but… well, it’s fun. Though kinda hard to juggle with studying, sometimes,” he said, a waiter bringing two glasses of water to them. Taking a drink, he looked Inuyasha up and down. “What about you? Any sports?”

“A few,” Inuyasha said. “Played at least most sports once. Spent several years doing Kendo.” He paused to take a sip from one of the glasses of ice-water the waiter had brought when he took the menus. “I looked at the team here when I started, but they were too… strict. Too focused on the rules and going through the motions than any real practice. It was all  _ technique _ , and… well, skillful, I guess, but not much use.”

“Wow,” Katsuro muttered. Something about the other’s words struck him as odd. It took him a moment to put his finger on it.  _ He talks like he’s actually fought with a sword.  _ Just as Katsurou was about to open his mouth, a waiter came over, setting a plate before Inuyasha and a bowl in front of him. 

“Your meals, sirs. Please, do not feel me know if you need anything else,” they said before vanishing into the kitchen. Katsuro looked at his crepe, chicken and spinach, drizzled with a cheese sauce he couldn’t pronounce and served with a side salad. A glance at Inuyasha’s plate showed he’d ordered what looks like a mountain of meat, the crepe overflowing with shredded beef, peppers and mushrooms. 

The two ate quickly, Katsurou hungry after a day of study and Inuyasha seemingly always ready to eat. Conversation dried up as they ate, each concentrating on their own meal. The black-haired student had to admit that it was great food, better than his family could usually afford. 

Eventually, they both finished. Inuyasha paid the bill, then led Katsurou out of the restaurant and back onto the streets of tokyo. The sun had fallen below the horizon and the street was washed in the glow of streetlamps. Wordlessly, Inuyasha held out a hand. After a moment, Katsurou took it, and was rewarded by a warm smile as Inuyasha led the way home.

“So, what’dya think?” Inuyasha asked, as they approached the steps of the shrine. 

“It was… good,” Katsurou replied. “Very nice.”

“Good enough to go again?”

Katsurou wet his lips. “Sure.”

Inuyasha grinned. “Does that make us boyfriends, then?”

Katsurou’s head whipped to look at Inuyasha, eyes wide. Stunned at the sudden question, he was distracted enough that his foot missed the next step. He would have fallen on his face if it wasn’t for Inuyasha tightening his grip on his hand a,d pulling him back. 

“Watch it, wouldn’t want to go bruising that pretty face of yours,” he teased, that ever-present cocky smirk spreading across his face. 

Next to what Inuyasha had just said, even his almost-fall felt trivial to Katsurou.“D-don’t you think it’s a bit fast?” he asked, eyes darting around to see if anyone was giving them strange looks. To his relief, the street was abandoned. He knew it was a ‘date,’ but given how little they knew each other… And, he couldn’t help but admit to himself, going fast made him think of his only other relationship, and how that had ended. 

“Che, that’s why it’s dating and not marriage,” Inuyasha said. His brow furrowed, a note of doubt appearing in his expression. “Is that a no? I… I’d be fine with that, if you didn’t want it.”

“I, th-, no, I mean, ach,” Katsurou said. He paused for a moment, to pull himself together. “Y-yes. To being your boyfriend,” he muttered, a blush staining his cheeks as he said the words. Something in him fluttered at the words, at making it  _ real. _ For a certain value of real, anyway.

The white-haired man’s frown transformed into a beaming grin, white teeth flashing in the streetlights. “Great,” he said. “That means I can do this!” Before Katsurou could react, he darted in to give him a peck on the cheek. The student’s blush flared into new life. 

“Aww, so cute,” Inuyasha said in a teasing tone. Then, “Don’t worry. I like it.”

Katsurou felt as though he was going to burst into flame. Then, a thought crossed his mind. Before he could talk himself out of it, the black-haired student surged forwards to press his lips against Inuyasha’s. 

_ They’re soft _ , was his first thought, and an odd one. He felt Inuyasha stiffen against him for a moment, before le leaned into the kiss, turning his head to the side so their lips fit together more comfortably. Katsurou felt the other’s arms rising around him and tensed a little, but they didn’t tighten. Instead, they settled loosely about his back, holding him close without imprisoning. He broke away for air, and realized that Inuyasha wasn’t actually taller than him - they were about the same height. The other’s physical presence and attitude just made him  _ seem _ taller, sometimes.

A sudden gust seemed to blow through him. Katsurou shivered. The arms drew closer, trying to block out the cold. The black-haired man could feel the press of the muscles, and tried not to think too much about that.

“Shall we go in?” Inuyasha asked. “You’re shiverin’.” Katsurou nodded. The white-haired man released him from his embrace, though he quickly put an arm around his waist, keeping him close. Inuyasha was warm through his thin shirt, a veritable furnace. They climbed the steps and crossed the shrine courtyard to the Higurashi house, where Katsurou fished out the key and let them in, breaking away from Inuyasha as he went to turn the light on. 

“So,” Inuyasha began. “What do you want to do now? No pressure to do anythin’,” he continued, holding his arms up in a conciliatory gesture as Katsurou tensed. The black-haired man noticed that the other’s accent seemed to be a little stronger than usual, a hint of something rough, as well as a slightly odd pronunciation.

“Sure. Um, want to watch a movie?” Katsuro suggested, thinking of something safe that they could do. 

“Sounds good to me. Want to pick something while I get us a snack?” Inuyasha asked

Katsuro nodded, smiling softly. “Sounds good.”

He went into the living room, and heard Inuyasha rummaging around the kitchen before the microwave started. Meanwhile, feeling the sense of unreality slowly dissipating, Katsurou turned on the television and began to browse through the list of films and TV programs he’d saved. There were plenty, as he’d not really been able to justify watching them to himself while he still had finals coming up. For a moment, a nervous part of him contemplated using that as an excuse to back out - then he squashed it. He’d already spent over an hour eating out with Inuyasha. He wasn’t going to get anything more done tonight, so he might as well enjoy himself.

_ What kinds of movies does he even like? _ He wondered. Katsurou couldn’t remember seeing Inuyasha watching anything - he had his own TV and games console up in his room. Eventually, he settled on  _ Mononoke-Hime _ , confident that no-one could really  _ dislike _ that one. 

He’d just settled on the couch when Inuyasha returned, a bowl of popcorn in his arms. He sank into the couch next to Katsurou, close enough that their legs were brushing. “That’s a good one,” he said, as Katsurou hit ‘play’ and the opening voice-over began.

As the movie wore on, Katsurou felt the day of hard study begin to take its toll on him as his eyes began to droop. Inuyasha offered him the popcorn, and when he took a mouthful he realized it was spiced. He’d never had popcorn like that before, but it worked surprisingly well. He murmured his liking to Inuyasha, who responded with a quiet acknowledgement and another peck on the cheek. Katsurou turned to meet him, transforming the peck into a proper kiss, and moved closer. 

Inuyasha draw him closer, pulling him into his side. Katsurou indulged in the sensation of the other man’s muscular body against his own, separated only by the thin layers of their clothes. This kind of intimacy felt good. He didn’t want to take it further just yet but this… this was nice. More kisses were shared there, in the dim living room.

As the credits rolled, Inuyasha looked over to find Katsurou’s eyes closed, and his breathing steady and even. He smiled softly, and moved a little into a more comfortable position, turned off the television and closed his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

As Katsurou slowly awoke, he felt strange. On the one hand, he was warm, and his sleep had been restful. On the other, he felt like he was in a bit of an uncomfortable position, and was sitting up. His mind was fuzzy. _I must have fallen asleep on the couch_ , he thought. 

“You awake, kitten?” came a voice, close to his ear. Katsurou started, his eyes flying open. They took in the scene of the living room at the Higurashi house - and, when he turned his head, the white-framed face of Inuyasha. Suddenly, the previous evening came rushing back, and he felt the blush again. _Did I fall asleep?_

“I’m-” a yawn caught him stealing the words. “I’m awake,” he tried again, attempting to be as nonchalant as he could. “H-have you been up for long?” He was still leaning on Inuyasha, he realized, feeling the curves of the other’s muscles pressing into his side and back.

“Little while,” the white-haired man said, vaguely. “Didn’t wanna wake you. Still, now you’re awake, mind moving?”

“O-oh, yeah,” Katsurou said, moving off the other and climbing to his feet. His back protested the movement, making it all too clear he hadn’t been in the best position to sleep. Wincing, he sat up before turning towards Inuyasha. His sleep addled mind suddenly cleared when he realized what had happened. _Shit, I can’t believe I fell asleep on him - and he let me sleep there all night._

“S-” he started, before another yawn forced its way out. “Sorry, I didn’t realize how tired I was last night.” 

“No problem; I didn’t mind sleeping with a cute guy,” Inuyasha said. The innuendo took a moment to make its way through Katsurou’s tired brain - at which point he started blushing all over again. He watched as Inuyasha sat up, stretching his arms, joints popping. His shirt rode up as he did so, revealing a thin line of firm, contoured stomach.

“Didya hear?”

Katsurou blinked. “Sorry, what?” 

“I asked if you wanted breakfast,” Inuyasha said, lip curling upwards into the beginning of a sly smile. “But if you want to go back to sleep, or just watch me, I could get behind that.” He flexed his arms, biceps bulging as he grinned. “I am pretty awesome.”

“I-” Katsurou gave up. “Breakfast, please.”

Inuyasha lowered his arms, nodding. “I’ll fix breakfast.” He stepped closer, drawing the black-haired student into a light embrace and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Katsurou leaned forwards and met Inuyasha’s lips with his own. They were just as soft as he remembered. A moment later, Inuyasha broke away. “Lemme brush my teeth first,” he said “Before we do any more.”

Katsurou pouted for a moment at the interruption in their kissing, lip stuck out like a petulant child for a moment before sighing. “‘Kay. I should go change,” he said, getting up from the couch and making his way towards his room. As he padded down quiet hallways, the shrine lay silent. At first it had been strange, but the longer his family was away the more the student grew used to the quiet, and to the subtler sounds of Inuyasha moving about the house. 

Climbing the stairs and stepping into his own room, Katsurou grabbed a change of clothes and crossed to the bathroom, sliding the door closed behind him.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged, showered, shaved, teeth brushed and hair still damp. He was met with the scent of something sweet wafting through the air and followed the smell to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, he leaned against the frame, taking a moment to watch Inuyasha cook. 

The other man’s movements were practiced, skilled to the point that Katsurou couldn’t describe it as anything less than _grace_. It was like he’d spent a lifetime in a kitchen. Inuyasha did, however, have a small smudge of something syrupy-looking on his cheek. His expression of concentration was so fierce that it didn’t really surprise Katsurou that he hadn’t noticed. 

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He crept towards Inuyasha, stepping with his knowledge of the house and all its old creaks. Then, when he was next to him, he thrust up and landed a kiss on the other’s cheek, stealing the drop of syrup. Inuyasha started, then relaxed as he realized who it was. A moment later, their lips had met, and both could taste the sweetness.

* * *

“Inuyasha! I’m about to put a load in the wash. Got anything you want me to put in?” Katsurou called as he made his way down the hallway towards Inuyasha’s room. A hamper of dirty clothing bumped against his legs as he went. Faint music drifted through the door as he approached. Hands full, he gave the door a kick instead. “Inu!”

A moment passed, then the door slid open. Inuyasha’s face soon filled the gap. “Whatcha say?” 

Katsurou raised the basket. “Laundry. Need to add anything?” 

“Oh. Sure. One second,” Inuyasha said, ducking back into his room. Katsurou heard him moving around, and he emerged a few moments later with an armful of clothes. As he dumped it in the hamper, Katsurou glanced down and saw that most of it was athletic stuff - workout shirts and shorts. 

“This everything?” he asked. 

“”Yeah, that should b-, wait, no. One more thing,” Inuyasha said before grabbing the hem of the shirt he was wearing and pulling it off. Katsurou couldn’t help but let his eyes skate downwards as the fabric was pulled up, appreciating Inuyasha’s - no, _his boyfriend’s_ sculpted body. 

“Thanks, kitten,” Inuyasha said with a wink as he tossed the shirt in atop the pile. His eyes darted upwards to catch Katsurou’s, and he gave a wink that made it clear that the show had been quite intentional. “Anything else?”

“Not right now,” Katsurou said.   
  
Inuyasha nodded in reply. “I’ve just gotta get this last project done. I’ll do some today, and I’ll probably have it done in a couple more. Then we can spend more time together, ‘kay?” He leaned closer, bending over the mass of the hamper to give Katsurou a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s in return for this morning,” he said, then retreated into his room and pulled the door shut.

* * *

Katsurou paused outside the storage shed. Faint grunts of effort emanated from within. He’d been in the living room when Inuyasha had come through, dressed for a workout in a sleeveless shirt that hugged his toned body. The dark-haired man had only now managed to summon the courage to do what he’d been wanting to for the past few days. He’d prepare, though, grabbing a few supplies from his room. 

He slid open the door, looking around the small gym that Inuyasha had set up. It seemed pretty well set-up - clearly, that van had had more than its fair share of cargo. Inuyasha sat in the center of the room on a bench, lifting and lowering a weight in each hand. His eyes were closed, a look of almost serene concentration on his face, but when Katsurou entered he opened them and glanced over. 

“Hey,” he said. He didn’t stop his exercise. Katsurou’s eyes werve drawn to the muscles of his arm as they bulged and receded.

”Hi,” the dark-haired man said, suddenly unsure of how to move forwards.

“Need something, kitten?”

“Uh, yeah,” Katsurou said. “Would you… mind helping me out?”

Inuyasha blinked. “Sure. What with?”

Katsurou gestured to the makeshift gym. “I wanted to have a go at… this.”

“A workout?”

“Yeah. I play some volleyball, but I’ve not really done _this_ before.”

Inuyasha put the weight down and climbed to his feet, padding over. “So, what you’re saying is you want me to help you with your first time?”

“Well, I guess,” Katsurou began, then realized what the other had just said. “Oh! Fuck you!”

“Only if you want, kitten,” Inuyasha replied, putting his arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. “But seriously, I’m happy to help you out with a workout.”

“Thanks,” Katsurou said, smiling. “So, how do we start?”

“How we start,” Inuyasha said, pulling away and moving to the rack of barbells, “Is finding just what you can do now.”

He hefted one of the smaller dumbbells and handed it to Katsurou, then ran him through a short set of exercises. As he did so, Katsurou felt the other man’s hands on his body, light touches against his arms or torso helping him feel how his muscles tensed and relaxed, or correcting his form when he deviated from the proper. Before long, he was feeling a light burn in his muscles, unused to the kinds of motions the workout was putting them through. Finally, he came to the end of the set that he’d been assigned, and put the weights down with a sigh of relief. 

“Not bad, kitten,” Inuyasha said. “A better base than most folks.” He picked up the weights and placed them back on the racks. “Those weren’t too heavy, so let’s see how much you can take.” He set a new pair of dumbbells before Katsurou, twice the weight as the first. A playful grin spread across his face as Katsurou picked them up, muscles burning. “Now, do it all again.” 

It was harder, both because of the extra weight and because his muscles where already straining from the previous exercise. Katsurou had to go slower, and Inuyasha had to step in to correct him just as often as in the first set. His breath grew more ragged and sweat beaded on his forehead. He did manage to complete the sequence, though.

“Here you go,” Inuyasha said, smiling innocently and handing the dark-haired amn a new set of weights, even heavier. Katsurou groaned. 

The third set finally did defeat him, limbs trembling with exertion as he finally couldn’t manage to go all the way through. “Don’t worry about it,” Inuyasha said, taking the weights and placing them back on the rack. 

Katsuro was panting, sweat staining his shirt as it beaded down his neck. “So, what now?” he asked.

“Besides cooling down, not much right now,” Inuyasha replied. “I’ll show you the stretches for that, but I’ll need a bit more time to sort out a proper workout for you.” Katsurou nodded. His eyes flicked downwards, unable to stay away from his boyfriend’s sculpted pecs, their outlines visible through his workout shirt. “Hey, eyes up here,” INuyasha said, and when Katsurou looked up, he saw he was smiling.

“A-anyway, stretches?”

“Stretches,” Inuyasha confirmed, and began to demonstrate. Katsurou’s muscles were still aching as he performed the movements, but it did seem to help a bit. Though that might have been his boyfriend’s own stretching helping to take his mind off of it.

He thought he was flexible, at least compared to other guys on the volleyball team, but watching Inuyasha made him want to improve his flexibility as well. They started off with standard stuff - toe-touches and seated bends to start, and throughout both he had a hard time pulling his gaze away from Inuyasha. Downward dog had had his butt jutting in the air, sending very particular thoughts through his mind. Lunges had his shorts riding up, bunching in areas that forced him to look away, not wanting to get caught looking there. 

Finishing the last stretch, hamstring toe touches, Inuyasha gave him a smile and a clap on the back. “Not bad, kitten. Ya kept up better than I expected.”

“What exactly were you expecting?” he asked, stil regaining his breath.

“Honestly, most people would’ve quit at the third set, or once they start failing sets. Impressed ya managed to stick it out to the end,” he grinned. “Anyway, ya may want a shower after this, then take it easy. Give yourself some time to recover and I’ll have a plan ready later this week for ya.” 

Katsurou noticed that his accent had changed slightly, slipping into something at once cruder an, oddly, more archaic. He nodded. 

“Oh, and we’ll probably wanna get some new workout gear for you, if you’re gonna be doing this a lot.”

Katsurou nodded again, then a thought came into his head. “Wanna help me pick it out, later?”

Inuyasha grinned. “Sure.”

* * *

A little time later, the two were sitting next to one another in the living room, with Katsurou’s laptop on the low table before them. The internet browser took its time finding the page he’d clicked onto. 

“So, would these work?” the black-haired man asked, hovering the cursor over a succession of sweatpants and wicking t-shirts.

“Eh, they’d do,” Inuyasha said. “But I was thinking maybe a bit more like...” He reached forward and took the laptop, turning the screen away from Katsurou as he typed quickly, then waited a moment before turning it back. Katsurou took a look, then felt a blush rise on his cheeks. What Inuyasha had searched up was a see-through mesh tank top, clearly designed more for sex appeal than anything else. “I think you’d look _great_ in these,” Inuyasha said, wearing a lecherous grin.

Katsurou gave Inuyasha a small glare, but any intimidation was undercut by the blush staining his cheeks. He heard some clicking, and before he could say anything, he saw that there were a half dozen of them added to the cart, in various colours, and one being a size smaller than the rest. “I think you made a mistake on the last one,” he said, pointing to the cart. 

“No, I didn’t,” Inuyasha responded with a chuckle. “I just think you’d look really good in something tight,” he finished with a purr. 

He could feel his blush darken under Inuyasha’s gaze, his mind focusing on just what Inuyasha would do if he saw him wearing such a shirt. And then thinking on what he’d do if he saw Inuyasha in something like that. ‘ _Now that could work,’_ he thought. 

“I guess that’s fine,” he started. “But if you’re picking what I’ll be wearing, can I do the same for you?”

Inuaysha blinked, then grinned. “Sure, Kat. I guess that’s fair,” he started, before seeing that Katsuro had already navigated to another page and added several shirts of his own to the cart, and blinked.

“...are you sure that’s a shirt?” he asked, looking at the garment. While it did cover his pecs, that’s all it did, and not very well. Like Katsuro’s tank tops, it was made of a see through mesh, but left his shoulders and arms fully exposed, and ended well above his abdomen. 

“It’s in the shirt section,” Katsuro replied, grinning, “So it’s a shirt.”

“I cannot argue with that logic,” Inuyasha said, chuckling. “But we’ve got the stuff to go on top. What about the bottom?” Lightning-fast, he stole the laptop back from Katsurou, typed in another search, then turned it back around again, grinning smugly. 

Katsurou looked down at the webpage he had opened, and his mouth dried. The product being advertised was a kind of black, jockstrap-like underwear, only instead of simple straps to hold it up the ass of the thing was composed of dozens of thinner strips of cloth, horizontal. All in all, it looked like it was meant to show off the ass more than conceal it.

“Don’t you think you’d look cute in that, kitten?” Inuyasha asked.

An image flashed into Katsurou’s head - himself, wearing the underwear. Then, unbidden, he imagined how Inuyasha might react. What if he walked in to breakfast with just that on - maybe pretended to have forgotten he hadn’t put anything else on?

He heard Inuyasha laugh again. “I’mma take that as a yes?”

“As long as you get one for you too,” Katsurou heard himself saying, then blushed all over again.

“Definitely a yes,” Inuyasha noted. He wiggled his eyebrows. “Picturing what it’d look like?” He put the laptop down and rolled onto his stomach on the floor. His ass filled out his pants far too well for Katsurou’s peace of mind. “You know you can take a closer look now.”

The black-haired man shuffled across the floor on his knees and shoved at Inuyasha’s shoulder, flipping him over with a shared laugh before flopping down on top of him. “You are _so_ dumb,” he said.

“And you love me for it,” Inuyasha said, before leaning upwards and capturing his lips in a kiss. Hands reached around Katsurou’s back and pulled him close.

Later, the underwear went into the basket, along with a few other finds, before they finally pressed the ‘checkout’ button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while longer than intended, but got there in the end. I hope you enjoy. As always, please comment, point out errors, et cetera.
> 
> Also, courtesy of the wonderful Fluffige Haare we have art now! You can find it on twitter here: https://twitter.com/alldenspa_art/status/1283877509025628162?s=19


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you got the list?” Katsurou asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha replied, pulling on his jacket. Outside, the rain tapped at the windows and at the glass pane of the door. 

“We could probably wait until tomorrow,” the black-haired mans aid. “The forecast said it’d probably clear up.”

“‘S just a little water. And I’ve got my jacket.” Inuyasha leaned over to give Katsurou a kiss on the lips. “And hey, if I’m a bit cold when I get back, I’m sure you can help me warm up.”

The student blushed, but he was starting to get used to this kind of affection. “Sure. Just, be careful.”

“I will, kitten.” And with that, Inuyasha was gone. Katsurou stayed inside to keep out of the drizzling rain, but watched his boyfriend’s back until it vanished down the steps of the shrine.

Turning back inside, he went to the kitchen, washing up the dishes from lunch quickly before flopping down in front of the television. Grabbing the remote, he turned it on and began to flip from channel to channel. Not much was on - reruns and news. He paused for a long moment, watching a newscaster lifelessly present possible future scenarios, then turn to a on-name politician who was assuring people that this was all an overreaction, and that it would blow over soon with little impact on the country's daily life.

Katsurou was about to change the channel again when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He leaned over to pull it out. It was a notification - a message from Inuyasha.  _ Can’t bus, _ it said. Then, a moment later,  _ Gonna b longer than planned _ .

Unlocking the phone, he sent a message back.  _ OK _ . His finger hovered over the power button for a moment, then he had an idea. Holding the phone out, he took a picture of himself, angling it so as to emphasize the space left in the living room. He sent that, then  _ Be back soon. _

It only took a few seconds before Inuyasha sent back a thumbs-up, then a smiley face. Katsurou smiled too, falling back into the cushions. The television buzzed on in the background, so he turned it off. His phone buzzed again. He lifted it once more, but instead of a message from his boyfriend, this time it was a Pinterest notification. He was about to delete it when a sudden thought struck him. He opened the app and searched for a minute, before saving an image, then sending it to Inuyasha. 

It was a few long seconds before he got a reply.  _ rlly? _

_ Really, _ Katsurou sent back, grinning. The picture had just been too cute! A fluffy little puppy with a helmet on, captioned ‘I have to wear this so I don’t fall for you too hard’.

_ Md me blsh on street.  _ Then,  _ Asshole. _

_ U love me _ .

_ Love your ass, _ Inuyasha sent back, then a moment later the picture he had sent with the text loaded - a phone-photo of Katsurou’s lower half from behind, in the clothes he’d worn to their little workout-session the other day. Finally, he followed up with a ‘yum’ emoji.

Now it was the student’s turn to blush.  _ Lewd _ , he said, then a shocked face.

_ U no it, _ Inuyasha replied. 

_ Should I send you pictures of your butt? _

_ U have pics of it? _ Inuyasha sent back quickly. Katsurou could just  _ imagine _ the look on his face.

_ I do not, _ he sent. 

_ U don’t love me? _ Inuyasha asked, with a dramatic crying-emoji.

_ I do have this though, _ Katsurou sent a minute later, and attached the picture he’d spent that minute searching for. 

_ Ur killing me _ , Inuyasha replied, then a blushing emoji.

Katsurou was about to send another message when his phone began to actually ring. THe ribbon at the top showed it was his mom.  _ 1 min _ , he sent, then picked up.

“Hello,” he said.

“Katsurou! I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?” It was his mother’s voice. Hearing it again was almost surprising - it had been a little while. 

“No,” he assured her. “Just finished lunch. How’s your trip going?”

“Oh it’s been lovely. The air out of the city is so much cleaner and the mountains are amazing. There’s so few people here, different from how busy it is at home.” She paused for a moment, then continued with a note of regret. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be going on like this when you couldn’t come. It’s been so long since we took a family trip.”

“It’s fine,” Katsurou said. “Just… bad timing, with the exam changes. But maybe we can go in the summer?”

“Maybe,” she said. Then a note of laughter entered her voice. “Maybe Taisho-san could help us out there.” It took Katsurou a moment to remember that Taisho was Inuyasha’s family name. He’d become so used to using his personal name so quickly.

“Are Grandpa and Souta enjoying themselves?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Souta’s been all over. My friend has a son his age and they’ve been together every day. Oh, and your grandfather found the local shrine. You know how he can be, arguing with the shrine keeper constantly, but they both seem to enjoy it,” she said wistfully. “But how are you doing Katsuro? Everything ok at home? Getting along with Inuyasha?” 

He paused for a moment, debating for a moment if this was the right time to breach the subject before shaking his head. “Everything’s fine, Mom. The exam went well. I’ve, uh, been staying home most of the time - because of all the warnings going on about the virus.”

“And Inuyasha?”

“He’s doing well too,” Katsurou replied. “He’s been spending a bit more time around the shrine recently. And he’s been… helping me with come of the cleaning,” he added lamely.

“What a nice boy he is. Make sure to thank him!”

Katsurou felt a touch of heat in his cheeks as he remembered what happened the last time he was ‘thankful’ towards Inuyasha. “Y-yeah. He knows I’m grateful for his help. We’ve actually been spending a bit more time together.”

“Good! You can always use more friends,” she started, trailing off. “But I’ve been thinking of coming home early. With everything going on… I think it would be good if we were all together.”

Katsurou paused for a moment before answering. “I don’t think it’s that serious,” he said eventually, choosing his words carefully. “Not yet, anyway. And, even if things do get worse, they’re saying that older people are probably more at risk, so staying out in the country might be for the better.” The words were true, but he had to admit to himself that there was an ulterior motive - both for their sake and for his. He knew that his mom had been looking forward to the trip for a long time, and especially to having a good long while out of the city. And for himself… he’d not yet been able to work up the courage to come out to his mother and grandpa, and he really didn’t want to have to hide his affections for Inuyasha. Being able to be free with them was… liberating.

On the other end of the line, his mother hummed in thought. “You may have a point there. I love your grandfather, of course, but he’s rather set in his ways. If things got worse and we had to… change things to manage, I’m not sure how well he would deal with them. Though… I’m worried about you, Kat-kun. And if things  _ do _ get worse, I know I’ll only worry all the more if I’m not there with you.”

“I understand, mom,” he said. “I’m worried too. But, I’m an adult now. I’ve just finished my degree! I’ll manage. We can- we can talk about changing things if things get worse. But for now, you’re out there in Hokkaido, and it sounded like you’re having a good time?”

She made a noise of assent.

“Well, let’s play things by ear a little longer. If things get bad, you can get back by air, or by ferry and car if needed. We’ll be fine, and we’ll both be careful.”

She sighed. “You’re too sensible about all this,” she commented. “You’re so much- You’ve grown up so much. Alright. We’ll stay out here for a bit longer. But I’ll be calling a bit more often, just to check up on you. And if anything happens, call us.”

“I will,” Katsurou assured her. “And don’t worry; I’ll be careful.”

“I know you will. See you soon.”

“See you soon. Bye.”

“Bye.” The call cut off.

Katsurou slumped back into the cushions for a moment. The television moved mutely in the background.  _ They’ll be fine _ , he told himself. That, as far as he knew, the words were true didn’t seem to make this worries abate. 

It was some time later when he heard the sound of the front door opening, shortly followed by Inuyasha’s voice calling “I’m back!”

“In here,” Katsurou replied. He tried to inject a little life into his voice, but evidently didn’t do a great job. Inuyasha’s white hair poked around the doorway. 

“Everything ok?” he asked. 

“Uh, not… not really,” Katsurou said, drawing his legs up towards his chest and pulling his arms around them. 

“Just gimme a moment,” Inuyasha said, turning quickly and dropping the shopping on the kitchen table. Stowing it away could wait. A moment later, he was sinking down next to his boyfriend. He put his arms around him, but Katsurou pushed them away with a yelp. “You’re still wet!”

Inuyasha blinked, then chuckled. “Oh, shit. Forgot to take off the coat.” He rose to his knees and quickly shucked his coat, tossing it away to drip on the mats before sliding back down to embrace Katsurou

“You’re cold,” he said.

“I’ll warm up,” Inuyasha replied quietly. Then, after a moment, “You wanna talk about it or...”

“Not… right now. In a minute.” 

“Ok,” Inuyasha muttered, tightening his hug slightly while shifting to a more comfortable position. 

They stayed there for a few minutes as Katsurou’s breathing slowed, and he finally began to snuggle back into Inuyasha’s chest. “Wanna talk about it now,” the white-haired man asked, softly, “Or…?”

“It’s just… mom called. She was talking about them coming back.”

Inuyasha nodded, knowing Katsurou would feel the motion.

“I said they probably shouldn’t. Partly ‘cause I’m… I’m afraid, with all this virus stuff going about. And, like, out there they’re way out in the country. Way less people about.”

“Makes sense.”

“But also… I don’t  _ want  _ them to come back. Not yet.”

“You haven’t come out to them, have you?” Inuyasha asked, his voice a low, gentle rumble. Katsurou shook his head.

“It’s not that I actually think they’d hate me or kick me out or whatever. I’m just afraid it would change things.”

“What would change?” Inuyasha asked, his hands starting to slowly rub Katsuro’s back.

“It’s just… they have expectations for me. Find a nice girl, marry her and settle down nearby, have kids, then take over the shrine when Grandpa retires for good. And I don’t think that’s what I want. And I worry that me telling them about me - us, I guess - will disappoint them…” he finally said, words pouring out as his concerts rose to the surface. “And I know they love me, but knowing I’ve disappointed them feels awful, just the looks in their eyes when I’ve done something wrong…”

Inuyasha hugged him closer, and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the line of his jaw. “I don’t think this is wrong,” he said. “But we’ve got time.”

Katsurou turned his head to meet Inuyasha’s lips with his own, stretching awkwardly. The white-haired man accepted the kiss, but it soon transformed as Katsurou began to yarn. Inuyasha smiled. “Tired?”

“A bit, yeah.”

In answer, Inuyasha climbed off the sofa, squatted down and wormed his arms under Katsurou’s back and legs, drawing a yelp as he stood up, lifting him into a bridal carry. “Let’s get you to bed, then,” he said.

Katsuro’s face blossomed into a blush as Inuyasha carried him, a part of him enjoying just how easily Inuyasha was able to carry him. He found them passing his room before Inuyasha nudged his door open. The room was dark except for the light spilling in from the hallway, curtains closed keeping out the mid-afternoon light. Inuyasha knelt down, gently placing Katsurou on the bed. He made to step away when the black-haired man caught him by the arm and tugged at him. “I wanna keep cuddling,” he said, with the start of a mischievous smile on his face.

“Alright,” he said, smiling himself as he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. Katsurou reached over, looking into Inuyasha’s eyes, but all he got was a brief kiss on the nose before strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a solid chest. Inuyasha’s soft breath slowly lulled him to sleep. 

* * *

Katsurou woke slowly, feeling the warmth and weight of his covers and his boyfriend. He opened his eyes to find them full of silver - they must have moved since he fell asleep. Pulling back slightly, he couldn’t help but grin as Inuyasha curled against him, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. 

Idly, his hand began to stroke though the light-coloured hair. He wondered how Inuyasha got it that colour - it didn’t look bleached. Even his roots were shimmering silver. He shifted, curling one hand against Katsurou while his other pulled out of the blankets. A moment later, Katsuro paused as his hands brushed against something more solid atop Inuyasha’s head. He glanced up at what he had touched, then blinked in surprise. 

His fingered were brushing against a fluffy white triangle, the same shade as the hair. It twitched as he poked it gently. Inuyasha grumbled against his chest, beginning to stir. Golden eyes blinked sleepily up at him, then widened. 

“Inuyasha,” Katsurou asked. “Why do you have dog ears?”


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as Katsurou asked the question. His hands flew to his head, brushing his partner’s as they felt his ears. “Oh, godfuckingdammit.” Katsurou noticed that Inuyasha’s nails had grown as well, becoming pointed and more solid-looking, almost like claws.

“So, uh dog ears,” the white-haired man said. “Yeah, there’s... There’s a reason for that.”

“Are you, like, an alien or something?” Katsurou asked, pulling away and sitting up. “Or a kitsune? Or...” he trailed off. 

“Do I look like a fuckin’ fox?” Inuyasha replied. He briefly closed his eyes, gathering himself. When he opened them again, they seemed somehow older. “I’m a dog-demon. Or half-demon, anyway. Not, like, the ‘rawr, I come to steal your soul’ kinda demon, just. You know.”

“Uh, kinda,” Katsurou replied. “I’m… not gonna lie, I am wondering whether I’m going crazy?”

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. “Okay. Okay, I’mma tell you the general stuff now, and… and we can talk about it later. So, demons are a thing. Some gods are too - but that’s another thing. Anyway. We’re real, and most of us, like, live among humans. Some are assholes, some are just plain fuckin’ weird. But most of us are just, like, people with extras. We blend in, you know. Some don’t look that different from humans, or have some way to make themselves look like humans. You… you got that?”

Katsurou was feeling numb, but he nodded anyway. 

“So, I’m a half-demon. Mom was a human and dad a demon. Never really knew him though, died the day I was born so I was mainly raised around humans. When stuff started to change - the shogunate and shit - it wasn't that hard to adapt. Went to school a few times, did a bunch of jobs over the years.”

“...Just how old are you?” Katsurou interjected.

“Eh, I can’t really remember the exact year. About a hundred years or so before the start of the Warring States period? So, like, low seven-hundreds, I think.” He shrugged. “Demons don’t really get old, not like humans do, so we just keep going unless something kills us.”

“You’re over seven hundred years old?” Katsuro asked, voice flat. 

“Yeah.”

“....I’m dating an old man.”

“Hey!”

“Cradle robber.”

“I’m not!” Inuyasha was smiling, though.

“Are too,” Katsurou needled. 

“Am not!” Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth, muffling his laughter. They wrestled for a moment, before falling apart again as the laughter trailed off.

“So, why are you here?”

“What do you mean?”

Katsurou propped himself up on one arm. “Why are you here, at the shrine?”

Inuyasha blinked in seeming confusion. “I’m going to university.”

“But you’re, like, ancient.”

“Sure, but things change. I like to keep up to date with things.”

“So, you’re just here for a place to stay?”

“Pretty much.”

“And… what about me?”

Inuyasha tilted his head. “What do you mean about you?”

Katsurou felt a dart of ice prick him. “Well, this thing between us?”

“Well, I thought we were boyfriends. I… I was going to tell you, but it’s kinda… awkward.”

“So… you just like me?”

Inuyasha spread his hands. “Well, yeah. You’re cute and funny and nice and… amazing.” 

Katsurou blushed at the compliments, the unprompted praise throwing him off balance. “I, um, thanks, Inu,” he said, pulling him into a hug, not sure how else to express himself. 

They both remained silent for a few moments, Katsuro turning all the revelations over in his mind, while Inuyasha waited for his reaction.

Finally, the dark-haired man pulled away so that he could look Inuyasha in the eye. “So, what exactly did you do in the past?” 

“Uh, lots of stuff,” Inuyasha said. “I’ve been a doctor a few times. Would usually do that every few decades when there were enough changes. I wrote a few books, but it’s been long enough that they are public domain now. I was the mayor of a town for a while early-on. Still not sure how that one happened.” He paused for a moment. “I worked for my brother for a little while, but we fought so much that I left after a year. He’s a cold bastard.”

“You have a brother?” Katsurou asked.

“Yeah. Well, half-brother. He’s a full demon though. He’s still alive, but we haven't spoken in decades.” The white-haired man shrugged.

Katsurou sank back into the pillows, feeling overwhelmed by the flood of information. “So… what now?” he asked.

“Well, I was hoping we could… carry on,” Inuyasha said, an unmistakable note of hope in his voice. 

“Carry on?”

“Yeah. Just… keep going, like all this,” he pinched his ears, “Never happened.”

“What, pretend you’re a human?”

“Well, not really. Just, you know… get on with stuff. I’m not human - or, all-human, at least - but I’m still a person. And I hope you can see past, you know. The ears.”

“...I guess. You’re still you,” Katsuro says, reaching up to toy with Inuyasha’s ears. “They are really cute,” he muttered, gently scratching behind them. He grinned when Inuyasha leaned into his fingers. 

A rumbling sound thrust itself between them, and they both looked down at Katsurou’s stomach. 

“...Maybe we should get something to eat first,” Inuyasha suggested, getting up without waiting for a response.

“Sure. But one question first,” Katsurou said, smirking.

“Yeah?”

“Do you prefer dry or wet food?”

“Hey!”

* * *

The rain tapped quietly on the windowpanes, and the grey of heavy cloud cover rolled on over the sky with no end in sight. Breakfast had been had, but the two had retired back to Inuyasha’s room rather than do anything else. Katsurou was wrapped in a fluffy blanket, watching Inuyasha as he played Doom. The Doomslayer waded through hordes of demons with ease. 

“Soooo, are there any demons that look like these ones?” Katsurou asked, gesturing to the screen. Inuyasha glanced over at him, before returning his eyes to the game.

“Not really that I know of? But, I’ve spent most of my life in Japan, and when I went overseas I usually went in disguise. So I didn’t tend to see a lot of foreign demons.” He shrugged. “Maybe they have ones with the horns and the pitchforks over in Europe. I dunno.” 

On screen, the Doomslayer used a chainsaw to cut a skinny, undead-looking demon in two. Inuyasha spoke up again. “There’s some like these guys. Though they’re more, like, ghosts or something than proper demons. Possessed corpses, that kinda shit.” He waved a hand off the controller for a moment. “My dad used to have a sword that could summon those.”

Katsurou blinked. Ghosts were real too? To distract himself, he asked another question. “You're a dog demon, right. So, are there other kinds of animal demons?”

“Yeah; all sorts,” Inuyasha replied. “Snakes, bats, kitsunes, annoying little bastards usually. Wolves, and they are different from dogs, trust me. All sorts of insect demons. Kappas, usually around river towns or the seaside. Used to have a flea demon that followed me around. Myoga still drops by sometime.” Inuyasha shrugged, as if all of this was no big thing. 

“And were they a common thing when you were younger? Like, you would see them wandering the streets freely?” Katsurou pondered aloud. He tried to picture it - and wondered why the histories didn’t record that kind of stuff. Then again, he thought, his mind going to the old stories his granddad used to tell, about demons needing to be banished or bound, or shapeshifting foxes marrying humans, Perhaps they did.

“Eh. Not really,” Inuyasha said, breaking into the other man’s thoughts. “In a few villages maybe, but most of them were wary of demons. It didn’t help that more than a few types liked chowing down on people. Plus, there’s loads more humans than demons - then, and ‘specially now. I think it’s something to do with how long we live - we don’t usually have a lot of kids.” 

“What about hanyou?” Katsurou asked. 

Inuyasha didn’t respond immediately. On-screen, he unloaded a shotgun twice into the face of a bullish demon. “Not many of us, either,” he said eventually. “Then or now. Used to be demons… looked down on us. ‘S better now, but there’s still not so many.”

“I’m… sorry,” Said Katsurou, casting his eyes downwards. 

“‘S no problem,” Inuyasha assured him. “I never really had that much… connection, I guess? With other hanyou. Met a few over the years, but we kinda just had our own things going on.” He shrugged.

“Oh,” Katsurou said, subdued. 

“Seriously, it’s fine.”

The black-haired man nodded, then lapsed into silence as he watched his boyfriend play.

* * *

“Aaaand that’s enough,” Inuyasha said. With a sigh of relief, Katsurou set down his weights. 

“How the fuck can you do it so easily?” he asked, grabbing one of the bottles of water they kept on hand and taking a deep swig.

“Natural talent,” the half-demon said, grinning and playfully kissed his own bicep.

“Fucking… cheating demon-magic,” Katsurou said, starting to walk out of the shed.

“Just lots of practice,” Inuyasha said, happily, as he followed.

“And cheating demon-magic.”

“And cheating demon-magic,” the white-haired man reluctantly concluded.

It had been several days since the ‘big reveal,’ as Katsuro had taken to calling it in his head. And beside Inuyasha leaving his ears out when at home (on Katsuro’s request), nothing had really changed between them. 

His hanyou boyfriend still cooked for the two of them, guided him through their daily workouts (more grueling every time, but with the results he was seeing, he couldn’t complain) and kicking his ass in every game under the sun. Their little home in the temple was calm, almost removed from the world around them where panic over the spreading disease was mounting. Newscasters speculating constantly over it and calling experts to give statements, no one painting a clear picture of just what was happening in the world. 

“You’re doing better though,” Inuyasha said, trying to comfort him. “Your form is great at your current weight. Should be ready for a heavier set soon.”

“And then I’ll be aching again,” he grumbled playfully. 

“I mean, if you don’t want to work out I can think of other ways to get you aching,” Inuyasha quipped. The banter between the two of them had slowly become more suggestive.

“I won’t be the only one aching if we do that Inu,” Katsurou purred. He paused for a moment, before seizing the moment and reaching out to grab Inuyasha’s ass. Firm, but soft, he thought. He’d meant to only touch it for a moment, but as he felt the yielding flesh the thought left his mind.

“Hey. Hey!” 

Katsurou blinked. “Y-yes?”

“You’ve still got your hand on my butt,” Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow,

For a moment, Katsurou almost removed it. Then, buoyed up by a spirit of impish defiance, said “And? It’s a nice butt.”

“Well, if you wanted to touch it that much, you only needed to ask,” the half-demon said, smirking.

In the face of this new assertion, the black-haired man’s confidence began to falter. 

“Besides,” Inuyasha continued, turning to face Katsurou. “If you can touch mine,” he said, leaning closer, “Shouldn’t I be able to touch yours?”

He knew what was about to happen, the slight heat emanating off Inuyasha’s hand hovering just over his ass, paused there for a moment - a chance to pull away, he realized. Instead, he gave the other a nervous smile, then yelped softly as Inuyasha’s hand fell onto his ass, gripping strongly and pulling them together. He could feel the hard points of his boyfriend’s claw like nails, but they didn’t poke in or hurt. Instead, he felt the hanyou’s strength as he kneaded his ass.

“And a nice one it is,” Inuyasha said, his breath warm on katsurou’s face. Then he moved forward to meet them, and no more words were had. 

* * *

A knock came at the door. Katsurou groaned as he levered himself up off the couch, where he’d fallen in a doze. “Coming,” he called groggily. 

“Who’sit?” Inuyasha asked, equally drowsy. They had fallen asleep together on the couch after making out, and then chatting quietly about nothing and everything. 

“I’m just going to check,” Katsurou replied as he left the room. He walked down the hallway and came to the door, before looking through the peephole. On the other side, he saw what looked like a postman, with a bundle of soft-looking parcels bound together with tape. 

“Just a moment,” he said, loudly enough to be heard through the door, and grabbed a pair of vinyl gloves from the shelf beside the door. Normally, it was occupied by a little chaos of keys, nametags and other odds and ends, but a few days ago some of those had been pushed aside to make way for a box of plastic gloves from the store. The rising news about the virus had made Katsurou worried enough to be careful about this kind of stuff - and part of that worry was for Inuyasha, too. He said he’d been around a long time, and that human diseases didn’t usually affect him, but that was the thing - usually. And there wasn’t really any telling what the pandemic might do to a hanyou if he caught it. So, best to be careful.

Feeling a little more protected, he undid the latch, standing back as the door opened inwards. On the other side, the postman for his part was standing a little ways back as well, face covered with a mask. “Are you,” he looked down at the labels on the bundle, “Taisho-san?” 

“I’m not, but he lives here,” Katsurou said. 

“Alright. I don’t need a signature, so I’ll just put these down here,” the postman said, and did so, placing the bundle on the stones of the courtyard before turning to go. 

“Thanks,” Katsurou said to his back, but he was already descending the steps of the shrine. He turned to the bundle of parcels and, after a moment’s thought, went to the kitchen to fetch a knife. He slit the tape holding the parcels together, then cut them open. He gathered the contents up into two groups; one for what he remembered ordering and one for what he didn’t, or remembered Inuyasha getting, and took the packaging around to the outside bin. Then he took up the two small heaps of clothes and returned inside. 

“So, what was it?” Inuyasha called. 

“Just the post.”

“Anythin’ interesting?” 

Katsurou was about to reply that the workout clothes they’d ordered had arrived, when another thought struck him.

“Wait a minute and I’ll show you,” he said, a smile creeping onto his face as he set the two small piles down on the kitchen table and started to look through his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We recently got a bit of art for the fic! Done by the amazing Alldenspa, of the laundry scene in chapter 4.
> 
> https://twitter.com/alldenspa_art/status/1283877509025628162?s=20


	7. Chapter 7

The television droned on as Inuyasha absentmindedly flipped through channels, trying to find something that could distract him while he waited for Katsurou to return, eventually settling on some slice of life anime he’d seen a dozen times. His attention wandered between the familiar story on screen and his phone, responding to the few texts he’d gotten while napping.

“Kat! You almost done in there?” he called out, head falling back against the couch. He was wondering what could have arrived that was so interesting. He knew they’d ordered a few things, but nothing that would take more than a moment or two to stow away. “I wanna get back to cuddling.” It came out a bit petulantly, but Inuyasha didn’t really care. 

“I’m done, Inu,” Katsurou said. Inuyasha turned to look away from the ceiling, only to blink in surprise. 

“See something you like?”

Katsurou stood, framed by the open doorway, wearing a pair of workout shorts, and a tight top that came down just far enough to cover the pecs that their workouts were slowly developing - though the top didn’t exactly hide them, as it was made of a sheer mesh. The shorts didn’t really conceal much, either; though they were looser and made of an opaque material, they were slit at both sides, revealing the smooth skin of Katsurou’s leg running all the way up to his waist.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to gather his wits about him again, but when he did his face broke into a wide grin, and he sprang up from where he lay. “Oh, I like,” he said, his voice a rich, rolling sound as he stalked towards Katsurou. “You puttin’ on a show just for me?” The half-demon’s hands closed on Katsurou’s ass as he pulled himself close, whispering the words against his lips before meeting them with his own. The kiss was hot and hungry, and Katsurou only snatched a moment away to say “Thought you would,” before diving back in again.

Inuyasha’s hands pressed harder into Katsurou’s asscheeks, letting him feel the hard, inhuman nails, almost claws, as the half-demon pulled him in closer. Where their hips met, the black-haired youth could feel his own cock - hard ever since he’d put the new clothes on - pressing up against Inuyasha’s. His hips rolled against his boyfriend’s, grinding their covered cocks together, feeling Inuyasha’s growing larger with each passing moment. Inuyasha responded in turn, hands pulling Katsurou tighter against him, their chests pressed flush against one another.

Their kiss only broke when Katsurou’s need for air outweighed his lust. Both were left panting, cheeks stained pink. Katsurou felt something churning in him as he stared up at Inuyasha. 

“Inuyasha, I-” he started, throat tightening again as he struggled to get the words out. 

“What’s that, kitten?” Inuyasha breathed, his hands trailing up Katusrou’s sides, leaving pebbled flesh where his fingers had brushed against his skin. 

“I love you,” Katsurou said. Before he could think better of it, he pushed his hands under Inuyasha’s shirt, clasping around his muscular back and pulling him back into a kiss. The half-demon accepted it, pulling the dark-haired man close again and stealing his breath once more.

The words came as a surprise to Inuyasha, his ears flicking as he took them in. Then, a moment later he smiled into the kiss as Katsurou’s lips crashed into his own. He softened the kiss, turning a chaotic meeting of lips and teeth into a deeper make-out session. His hands pressed deeper into the human’s ass, the clawlike nails digging in just enough to be felt, without being painful. After another long moment, he managed to beat down the rising hunger in him, the edge that was more and less than human, and managed a few words of his own. “How far do you want to take this?” They dripped from his lips like liquid metal, all but visibly steaming in the air. Their content, though, brought a shiver of thought to Katsurou’s mind. How far  _ did _ he want to take this right now?

“Not… not all the way,” he said. “But… further.”

Inuyasha grinned, sharp teeth gleaming. “Further, I can do,” he said. That inhuman edge welled up again, a rolling sound beneath the words that wasn’t quite a growl. 

There was a whirl of motion, and Katsurou found himself sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, who in turn was sitting on the sofa. His legs were spread around Inuyasha’s middle, and their chests were almost touching. Katsurou’s breast rose and fell with deep breaths as clawed hands kneaded his ass roughly, slipping into his shorts to caress the bare skin. He felt the points of the nails in the flesh of his ass as he was spread apart. He could feel the growing thickness of Inuyasha’s manhood - demonhood? - through both their pants, against both his own cock and the cleft of his ass. The half-demon claimed his lips in another kiss, and Katsurou couldn’t help but let out a moan to be swallowed. His hips rocked forwards involuntarily.

His hands slid downwards, teasing at the edge of his boyfriend's pants, sliding under the waistband settling on the half-demons’s bare ass. He mirrored the other’s actions, slowly kneading the cheeks, firm muscle yielding to his groping hands. Katsurou slowly rocked himself against his lover, his swelling cock grinding against Inuyasha’s, moaning into the kiss as he felt the delicious friction, which climbed to a new level as the half-demon began to mimic his motions in turn. 

Finally, as his lungs began to protest, Katsurou broke the kiss, cheeks flushed as he panted for breath. Looking into his boyfriend's yellow eyes, he saw that he was in a similar state to himself. He wanted to feel more, and before he could second guess himself, his hands pulled away from Inuyasha’s ass and moved to the rim of his shirt, pulling it upwards. He quickly stripped off the tight material, tossing it aside and leaving his torso exposed to the half-demon. 

Golden eyes feasted on his boyfriend’s form, drinking in every inch of pale skin stretched over muscle that was gaining definition by the day. He reluctantly pulled his hands from Katsurou’s pants and mirrored his actions, stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside, uncaring of where it fell. He smirked as he felt the human’s eyes on his form, and didn’t bother resisting the urge to preen a little. He knew he looked good, but having someone who he cared for giving him such a heated, desirous look was something that never got old.

“Like what you see?” he asked, echoing Katsurou’s words from earlier.

The human nodded mutely, and went to embrace Inuyasha again and draw him into another kiss, but the half-demon held him off. “I wanna taste something else,” he said, his words heated. He slipped his arms under Katsurou’s legs and bodily lifted him off of him, before turning to one side and depositing the human back onto the sofa. In turn, he himself climbed off and onto the floor, taking up a kneeling position in front of the dark-haired man as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and began to pull. 

Katsurou saw the hungry look his boyfriend was giving him and complied, lifting his hips off the cushion so that the shorts and underwear could slide off, to be thrown away as carelessly as the shirts. His cock, almost purple with arousal, jumped out of the waistband to slap wetly against his stomach, leaving a smear of precum.

Inuyasha ran his tongue along his lips, crawling upwards until his head was between Katsurou’s legs. A hand closed around his cock, and a calloused finger circled gently over the slit. Inuyasha rubbed a small circle over his slit, spreading the pearl of pre over Katsurou’s cockhead. He began to slowly pump the cock, watching as his human shivered from his touch. “Like that, baby?” he purred, moving his head closer to Katsurou’s cock. 

“Y-yeah, Inu,” Katsurou gasped, trying to hold back a moan. He managed for a moment, but failed when he felt the warm, wet tip of a tongue licking up the underside of his cock. “I-Inu!” he moaned, clenching his hands as the tongue licked down again. 

“You taste great, kitten,” Inuyasha purred, before putting his lips over the cockhed and sucking it gently between them. He went no further, simply using his tongue to play with the sensitive tip. Katsurou’s moans inched a note higher and his hips began to gently buck upwards. The half-demon relented and, in one motion, took all of the cock’s seven inches to the root.

Katsurou’s moans turned to a yell of pleasure as he felt the head of his cock tightly held by the half-demon’s throat. Inuyasha didn’t let up, laving the shaft with his inhuman tongue and sucking gently, before slowly pulling off until only the cockhead was inside once more. The human looked down at him and met yellow eyes sparkling with mirth, and a mouth that smirked around the member that filled it. A moment later, the half-demon gave a hard suck and pushed down again, starting up a steady bobbing of his head.

“I-Inu, g-getting close,” Katsurou groaned, feeling himself approaching the edge as his boyfriend continued to lavish attention on his cock. Inuyasha spared a moment to look up at him with grinning eyes before giving another harsh suck.

That was what did it for the dark-haired man. He came with a strangled gasp, spilling without warning into Inuyasha’s mouth. He breathed hard as his arched back - he hadn’t even noticed - fell back onto the sofa. He watched, feeling as though he was looking through his own eyes from a distance, as the white-haired man climbed up from the floor and onto the sofa, entwining their legs - his bare, Inuyasha’s still covered - and drawing him into an embrace. 

“How’s that for further?” the half-demon asked softly, with a tone of self-satisfied surety. When his lips parted, Katsurou caught a flash of white, and his mind jumped to wondering if it was teeth or cum.

“That was… that was amazing,” he admitted.

“Heh. ‘Course it was. I got the experience, don’t I?”

‘Experience’ made Katsurou think of the only other time he’d had experience with sex. Hojo had been… well, they hadn’t been that compatible. He shook the memory away and tried to put his mind on something else. “Don’t remind me I’m dating a cradle-robber.”

Inuyasha spluttered. “Cradle-robber! If anythin’, that makes you the daddy hunter!”

Katsurou laughed incredulously, his momentary melancholy blown away. “Daddy hunter? Where’d you even pull that from?”

“Your ass!”

They both collapsed into laughter, Katsurou’s dark head falling against Inuyasha’s bare chest. Slowly, it subsided, and he found himself looking down at the prominent bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. It really  _ was _ big - bigger than he thought real cocks came, outside of porn. He could tell that even through the fabric. Maybe because the half-demon thing? He couldn’t help but imagine its actual size. Certainly, it easily dwarfed his own cock, and his… ex’s.

“I haven’t helped you out yet,” he found himself saying, almost surprised at his own words. Then he firmed in his resolve - it wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He was just a little… intimidated. It made sense to be. But, even if he was a little daunted, a larger part of him wanted to see his boyfriend come undone as he worked that cock. 

Gulping, he shifted to kneel between Inuyasha’s legs, grabbed at the edges of his pants, looking up into golden eyes, silently asking for permission. His boyfriend lifted his hips, letting Katsurou pull off pants and underwear in one swift motion. He couldn’t hello but watch as inch after inch of thick cock was revealed, the tip still hidden in his pants. It wasn’t until he was nearing the knee that Inuyasha’s cock finally sprung up, no longer restricted. 

He gulped as he pulled Inuyasha’s pants off the rest of the way, paying little notice as he kicked them off fully. He couldn’t look away from the massive organ.  _ It’s bigger than I thought,  _ he reflected with an odd sense of wonder. It wasn’t like he’d thought it would be small. It was thick, thicker than his wrist, and nearly as long as his forearm, a slow stream of pre flowing from its tip, soaking into Inuyasha’s trimmed bush. 

“It’s-, I’m, um, pretty, big,” he heard Inuyasha say, sounding uncharacteristically uncertain. “I mean, I don’t expect you to, you know, actually  _ take it _ , at least not without a lot of preparation. There’s a couple of spells I know, but they take a bunch of stuff to work up, and time...” He trailed off.

“Yeah, we can try something else today…” he trailed off, knowing that his skill with fellatio was laughable compared to Inuyasha, and that he would probably only be able to take the first few inches. He took a moment to let his mind wander to porn he’d seen and articles he’d read online before settling on something that would hopefully feel good for Inuyasha. 

He climbed up again to sit almost on Inuyasha’s lap, chivvying him to the side so the dark-haired man could rest his back against the arm of the sofa. Then, carefully, he put his smooth legs across the half-demon’s lap, one to either side of his cock, crossed his ankles and pulled his thighs together. He got a low groan in response. 

“Think that’ll be okay?” he asked.

Inuyasha bent over to give him another kiss, their lips meeting softly. “That’s perfect, kitten,” he murmured, slipping an arm around the human’s shoulders to hold him. Then he began to thrust upwards through the gap between the human’s thighs.

The fucking was slow at first, the half-demon clearly trying to do his best to stretch the experience out. The panting breaths turned to groans, which he silenced by pulling Katsurou into a deeper kiss. He could taste his own cum on Inuyasha’s tongue. The white-haired man’s pace slowly increased, and before long Katsurou found himself hanging onto the him to stay steady. His own cock had sprung back to half-life, and he stretched a hand down to pump it - a hand joined a moment later by Inuyasha’s. 

Quiet moans and groans slipped the seal of their lips, and the half-demon’s thrusts grew wilder as he rapidly neared his edge. Katsurou’s thighs suddenly flexed around him, and what was enough. With a cry that was swallowed by the dark-haired man, he came.

Katsurou wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Inuyasha, but it wasn’t what he got. The half-demon’s cock pulsed, then began to release its load. White seed burst from its tip, falling in ropes over Inuyasha’s stomach and down onto the floor. A human would have been done after a handful of spurts, but Inuyasha just kept going. Jet after jet was ejected, slowly falling in strength until all that was left was a trickle leaking over Katsurou’s thighs. 

Neither spoke for a moment, content to bask in the afterglow. Katsurou felt light kisses being scattered around the column of his neck, his boyfriend’s cock, still half-erect, sandwiched between his thighs. 

“...Should I expect most of your loads to be that big?” he asked, his voice soft. 

“I mean, if I go more than a day or two between releases, they can get bigger,” Inuyasha said, hugging Katsurou closer and pulling him fully into his lap. “That you were the one with me probably helped.”

“Mmm,” the human hummed, cuddling back into the embrace and enjoying the press of the half-demon’s muscles against his back, though less so the sensation of the cooling hum. “We should probably go clean up,” he sighed, pulling himself up from the strong arms before he lost all will to leave them. Mentally, he catalogued what they’d need to do to clean up the living room.

“Wanna join me in the shower?” Inuyasha asked, climbing up himself. His cock hung like a pendulum between his legs, and he seemed utterly unashamed of his nakedness. Katsurou felt a whole new frisson of lust run through him, despite the fact he’d just cum himself.

“That, uh. That sounds good,” he said. “I’ll go grab some towels while it warms up.”

“Looking forwards to it, kitten,” the half-demon said, pulling him again into an embrace and running his lips along the column of his neck. He could feel the weight of Inuyasha’s cock soft and hot against his ass. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of taking it in, though more from the pleasure of the idea than fear.

Well, that would be a project for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a while between various things and my own shittiness when it comes to keeping up long-term effort. I'd like to thank IceCladShade profusely for doing far more work than he should have had to do on this.
> 
> In other news, courtesy of the wonderful Fluffige Haare we have art now! You can find it in Chapter 4, or on twitter here: https://twitter.com/alldenspa_art/status/1283877509025628162?s=19


	8. Chapter 8

Katsurou awoke to a sharp poke in the side. He started, then looked over his shoulder to find Inuyasha’s yellow eyes glaring down at him. “Move,” the half-demon said in a sleepy, but playful, growl. 

The dark-haired man realized abruptly tha he’d moved in his sleep, spreading his limbs out every which way. “Sorry,” he said, the word trailing off into a yawn as he pulled his arms and legs in again. The duvet shifted on top of them, sliding over their bare skin. Inuyasha was warm, Katsurou noted, radiating heat as he shuffled back into the half-demon’s embrace. The white-haired man grumbled a little, but pulled him closer against his chest. Katsurou let out a soft sigh of contentment.

“‘S not a problem,” Inuyasha said softly, his warm breath ghosting over Katsurou’s ear. “You move a lot when you sleep, though. Interestin’ dreams?”

“Not really,” Katsurou replied, then grinned to himself, though his partner wouldn’t be able to see it. “I think you tired me out too much to remember them, if I had any.”

There was a soft catch of teeth on the rim of his ear, a little too sharp to be human. “I’ll just have to make sure you’re tired enough not to try to push me out of bed, then.” 

A blush overtook Katsurou’s face, and he couldn't help but hide it against Inuyasha’s chest. “Pervert,” he chided. 

“Heh, you loved it,” Inuyasha shot back, moving a hand to run his fingers through Katsurou’s hair. They lapsed into silence for several minutes, content to remain where they were. Eventually, the half-demon broke the silence once more. “Got any plans today?”

The dark-haired man thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “Not really. Nothing for the next few days at all, actually. Probably some games later, I guess.” He trailed off, before plucking up a little courage and continuing. “Though. If you wanted. We could try to do it today?”

“It?” Inuyasha echoed.

“Go, um, all the way,” Katsurou said, and to illustrate his point moved his hand down into the warm space between their bellies, then lower to gently take hold of his boyfriend’s soft shaft, a firm squeeze drawing a brief groan from the half-demon, and making it begin to swell and harden in his hand. 

“Oh, does my boyfriend want my big bone?” Inuyasha teased, his hands moving lower to cup Katsurou’s ass, pulling him a little closer so that their cocks, hardening, pressed together. More seriously, he continued, “You don’t have to, you know? I’m not gonna pressure you into it.”

“I know. And, I do want it.” No matter that it was more than a little intimidating. Inuyasha was inhumanly well-endowed - literally. But, still, the thought of taking that inside him made him shiver with pleasure as much as trepidation, and he wanted to give the half-demon all he had.

Inuyasha hummed, low in his throat. “Well, I don’t care how eager you are, we’re gonna have to take our time about this. Not,” he added, squeezing Katsurou’s ass, “That that’s gonna be a chore.”

Katsurou grinned, chuckling along with his boyfriend. His began to gently stroke Inuyasha’s cock, feeling its head as it hardened. Then one of the half-demon’s hands left Katsurou’s ass to curl around his wrist, gently pulling his hand away from the other’s members. “Ah-ah-ah, kitten. If we’re gonna do this right, we’re gonna have to start with you, not me.”

“Understood, oh wise one,” Katsurou teased back. “So, where do we start?”

“Well, first we gotta ask when,” Inuyasha said. “You wanna start now, or get somethin’ to eat first? Or do you want to start while breakfast is gettin’ ready?”

“That… that sounds good,” Katsurou said.

“Mkay, then.” Inuyasha released the human’s ass with one final squeeze. “You’d probably best get yourself cleaned out in the bathroom, while I make breakfast. That sound good, kitten?”

Katsurou nodded, though the thought of leaving their warm bed felt like an impossible task. The half-demon read the expression on his face, or maybe in his scent, because he comforted him with “If you’re done before I’ve finished breakfast, and you’ve done it right, I’ll give you a special treat afterwards. That sound good, kitten?” He nibbled gently on the human’s ear as Katsurou nodded.

Inuyasha reluctantly released Katsurou, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead before they both climbed from under the covers. He watched his boyfriend’s ass with appreciation as he pulled on a pair of underpants and walked out of the room. A moment later, the bathroom door slid open, then clicked shut again. The half-demon spared a moment to grin in anticipation of later that day - provided Kats was still willing - before he pulled himself out from under the covers properly, stretching as he got to his feet and began to plan out how to make this special.

His eyes flickered over the room, still strewn with the debris of their hasty undressing the previous night. He pulled a drawer open and was about to hook a finger through a pair of box-cut briefs when a sudden thought occurred to him. When he left the bedroom, all he wore down the hall was a cocky grin. 

In the kitchen, he found a bright red apron that fell to his knees, and tied it on as he started prep for breakfast. Eggs and milk were whisked together, cream beaten and fruit sliced. The work was almost meditative, or would have been if his sensitive ears didn’t clearly catch the sounds of Katsurou preparing himself in the bathroom. Nearly an hour passed like this as the half-demon set out bowls of fruit, cream, yoghurt and more next to a plate of crepes, steam issuing gently from beneath the cover. He had just gotten a container of juice from the fridge when he heard the bathroom door open again, and the sound of feet softly moved towards the kitchen. 

The door clicked open, and Inuyasha grinned as he heard the soft sound of intaken breath. Without turning around, he said “Hey, you done?”

“Yeah,” Katsurou replied, with a notable breathlessness. The half-demon heard a swallow, then more footsteps as he came closer. “This looks really good,” the human said.

FInally, Inuyasha turned, holding the last of the fruit for the crepes. “I fuckin’ hope so; I’ve had plenty of time to learn how to make stuff right.” Katsurou’s eyes wandered to the half-demon’s muscular shoulders, his sculpted flanks where they showed around the edges of the apron, the curve of the red material as it climbed the swell of his pecs. “Like what you see?” Inuyasha asked. Of course, he was appreciating Katsurou’s mostly-naked body as well. “‘S all yours, babe,” he said as he laid the fruit down and pulled the apron off to hang on its peg, showing off his half-hard cock as he crossed to the table to sit.

Katsurou hadn’t expected to find his gorgeous boyfriend in just an apron, but he couldn’t help admire how the fabric did just enough to hide parts of Inuyasha while it still hinted at his amazing physique. The attitude he had about nudity as he removed the fabric without fanfare stirred something in him. He couldn’t help but picture himself doing the same, as arousal and envy both lit within him. His hands twitched towards his lounge pants, the only article of clothing on him, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to remove them. 

“Thanks Inu,” he smiled as he slid into the seat across from his boyfriend and started to serve himself. To his delight, everything tasted just as good as it looked. A glance across the table met him with the sight of Inuyasha mid way through his third crepe, completely enraptured by the food. He was about to open his mouth to speak when an idea crossed his mind. A playful smile blossomed on his face as he shifted in his chair, and a foot reached out towards his hanyou. 

Inuyasha was just about to bite into his own fourth crepe, and congratulate himself internally once more for how well they’d come out, when he felt something brush against his cock. He cast a narrow-eyed look across the table, but Katsurou merely blinked innocently, as the foot found his member again, more certain this time, and began to gently push against it, massaging it a little imprecisely, but with enthusiasm.

“Kitten...”

“What?” Katsurou’s voice was the very picture of innocence. His cock hardened a little more, beginning to pick itself up from where its weight had had it hanging between his legs.

“If you keep riling me up like this, you’re not gonna get your treat.”

“I thought that sight I got coming in was my treat,” Katsurou said.

“That’s the first part,” Inuyasha replied. “But if you don’t stop, I’m gonna have to get you ready for my cock quicker, rather than taking it nice and slow, which means you’re gonna miss out.”

“But what if I  _ want _ you to go quicker?”

“Then I’m gonna have to tell my kitten we’re going to try another day, because if we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right,” Inuyasha said, a note of steel in his voice.

“Okay,” Katsurou complied, stopping his teasing, and finishing up his crepe. He pushed his plate to the side, and went to get up. “I’m stuffed,” he said. “That was really good.”

“You already said that, dumbass,” Inuyasha said as he stood from the table. Both his and Katsurou’s empty plates were placed in the dishwasher, alongside the various empty bowls. “Ready for the next part of your day kitten?”

“Depends, what are you thinking?” Katsurou shot back with a smirk. “Gonna be hard to beat that amazing breakfast.”

“Oh, I intend to,” he replied, his hand gently encircled one of Katsurou’s wrists as he guided them towards his room. A gentle push had his boyfriend laid down on his bed, the duvet removed. A small container was pulled from his closet and set on his bedside table. 

“I picked this up a few decades ago, honestly can’t recall why,” Inuyasha said as he popped a bottle open and let a small pool of oil collect in one hand. He replaced the bottle as he rubbed his hands together before he straddled his boyfriend's ass, half hard cock nestled between the covered cheeks. 

Katsurou wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but a massage was a pleasant surprise. A sigh escaped from his as strong fingers pressed into his back, deftly working his muscles out, knot by knot, until he felt like a boneless puddle seeping into the sheets. Inuyasha’s slick fingers ran over his back and shoulders, spreading a thin layer of oil and working the muscles free and loose. Slowly, Katsurou began to relax more and more, falling into the sensations. 

“Mmm. Don’ think I want your cock anymore,” he mumbled into the mattress. “Just wan’ your hands like this.” He let out a groan as Inuyasha shifted down the bed, skilled fingers now rubbing oil into his thighs and kneading the muscles there. He couldn’t help but rock his hips down into the bed lazily.

“What about both?” Inuyasha said.

“Mmn-ah! I- could go for that,” Katsurou said. 

“Well, be patient and you’ll get them, kitten,” the half-demon crooned. His fingers were on Katsurou’s calves, now, pressing first, then rubbing small circles into the places where muscles joined. His feet twitched, his toes curling in pleasure.

Then, Inuyasha’s fingers left the human’s body for a moment. Katsurou squirmed for a moment, before the half-demon’s fingers returned, settling on his hips and beginning slowly, oh so slowly, to work inwards. The pressure pushed Katsurou’s cock down into the sheets, and his hips began to rock downwards again. Inuyasha’s hands returned to his hips. “Shh, shh. Stay still for now, kitten. Just let me work.”

“Mmkay.”

“Good kitten,” Inuyasha purred. His fingers began to work in once more, finally reaching the rim of Katsurou’s hole. The human shivered for a moment at the first touch, but settled quickly as Inuyasha poured another helping of oil over his fingers and began to slowly, methodically work at it, massaging the rim. The tip of one finger lightly pressed against the muscle, already loosened by the massage and Katsurou’s general state of relaxation. The human’s rim quivered under his touch. A second finger joined the first, gently teasing at the soft flesh surrounding Katsurou’s opening, lightly spreading apart - not enough to pull it open, but enough to prepare it for that. Another trickle of oil was poured into the human’s crack, so that it pooled in the small hollow made by his hole. Then, Inuyasha returned his fingers to it and gently pulled it open, watching the liquid slip inside. 

Katsurou shivered as he felt the oil flow in, but moaned again as he felt the fingers return to his rim, massaging it methodically. Then, they vanished, and he felt a light pressure pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Doing so well for me, kitten. Such a pretty hole here, gonna feel amazing,” Inuyasha praised. He’d adjusted his position as he worked, until his face was nearly level with the human’s ass. Without warning, he leaned in until his nose brushed against firm cheeks, and licked a long swipe over the soft rim.

“Ahn!” Katsurou let out a cry of surprise as he felt Inuyasha’s tongue, as long and flexible as ever, lapping at his entrance. 

“You taste so good baby,” Inuyasha said, between licks. “Wanna eat you up.” He buried his face in the human’s crack again, pressing harder at his rim. Katsurou gasped, his hole fluttered open, and the half-demon’s tongue slipped inside.

It was hot, pressing into the confines of the human’s tight passageway. He groaned as he felt it move inside him, the inhuman flexibility allowing Inuyasha to explore impossibly far inside. Keeping his hips still was a herculean effort of will, but somehow he managed it, closing his eyes and pressing his face down into the mattress as he pictured how it must look back there. Finally, the tongue left him, retreating and leaving his hole open and feeling a little empty in its absence. 

“How’s that, kitten?” Inuyasha asked. “Feel good?”

Katsurou lifted his head from the mattress to nod. “Y-yeah. You’re… really good at this.”

“Sex is like cooking,” Inuyasha said, grinning whitely. “Just a matter of practice to get good at it. And, if you do it right, you get a good meal at the end.” 

Katsurou lifted a leg to kick him. It bounced off, but the half-demon cackled for a moment before subsiding. “Now, I wanna try and start stretching you properly, babe. Tell me if it hurts at all, yeah?”

The human nodded. He’d played with some toys back there before, but they’d been small ones - little butt-plugs and stuff. They didn’t seem very comparable to what his boyfriend was toting around. A shuddering breath escaped him as the familiar sensation of fingers against his hole returned - but this time they didn’t relent.

Inuyasha gently pushed a single finger inside his lover, finding little resistance until he was buried up to the second joint. He began to move inside, gently shifting his finger, twisting it inside the tight heat to draw light groans of pleasure. He was as slow and methodical now as he had been so far, wanting nothing less than to wring as much pleasure from every moment as he could. 

Once he was satisfied, and Katsurou seemed entirely relaxed around his finger he drew it out, only to begin pushing it back in again alongside another.

Katsurou clenched his fists to keep himself from pressing back against Inuyasha’s hand. His resolve wavered when he felt that second finger slide inside, and the two digits began to slowly twist and scissor within. “F-Fuck,” he breathed.  _ Shit, I forgot how much better it feels to have someone else do it, _ he thought. His resolve broke, and he slowly began to push back onto them. 

Inuyasha laughed. “Like that, kitten?” the half-demon teased as he slid a third finger between the first two, then pulled them apart, opening up the human’s hole further than it had been so far. Every lewd sound that issued from his human’s throat only spurred him on, and he began to focus his efforts.

It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for. 

When Inuyasha’s fingers hit that spot inside for the first time, Katsurou let out a startled yelp, which quickly turned into a desperate moan, and a backwards thrust of his hips. The half-demon chuckled, but indulged his lover. Every motion of his fingers thereafter made sure to rub over it, to press it, to manipulate it this way and that, and when the human finally came untouched into the sheets, he would swear that that was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

As he slowly came down, he was conscious of Inuyasha’s hand stroking through his hair, and soft kisses laid against his neck. “Back with me, kitten?” Katsurou nodded mutely, not feeling like talking would do him much good.   


“Well, now that you’re nice and open, how’s about we try for the main event?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the last chapter! We may come back to this setting in future, which is why the series is there, but this is goodbye to Inu and Katsurou for now.

At those words, Katsurou felt his world slip back a little closer to clarity. His breath hitched a little as he remembered just how big his boyfriend was - and even with all their preparation the idea of fitting  _ that _ inside him still felt near-impossible.

“Shhh, shh, kitten,” Inuyasha said, kissing the human’s neck between words. “I’ll be careful - and you’ll love it. Heh. Satisfaction guaranteed.” With the last word, he gave the black-haired man’s neck a gentle nip. “Now, how’d you wanna do this? Doggy style? Wanna look up at me? Wanna ride me?”

“Wanna see you,” Katsurou said, voice still languid from the demon’s thorough working-over. 

“Good kitten.” Inuyasha pulled back, moving from his position over the human’s back and kneeling towards the foot of the bed. “Can you turn over for me?”

Katsurou mustered his strength to do so, flipping over. Inuyasha leant down to capture his lips in a kiss that quickly turned filthy, but didn’t last long. He could feel a damp spot in the sheets below his back, but was far more focused on his boyfriend, white hair falling around his shoulders and lit from behind like a halo, as he sat back up again.

“Legs up, kitten,” Inuyasha said. “I wanna see that pretty hole of yours again.”

Katsurou did his best, lifting his legs and curling up on himself a little, exposing his ass. The dog-demon caught his legs and lifted them higher, making space for himself between them. The lovers’ cocks lay together over Katsurou’s body.

“Deep breath, kitten, and push out while I push in,” Inuyasha said, moving his lover’s legs to rest on his shoulders, shifting back a little as he did so. He reached down and took hold of his cock, moving the head against Katsurou’s entrance, which fluttered open and shit. Precum leaked from the head, running slowly down the valley of the human’s ass, or into his hole when it flexed open. Inuyasha looked down, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Ready?” 

Katsurou took a breath and nodded, trying to relax.

Slowly, Inuyasha pressed his hips forward, his cock nudging against Katsurou’s hole. Meeting resistance, he carefully pressed harder. Katsurou winced slightly, then seemed to catch himself and draw in a deep breath. The resistance lessened enough for the head of the demon’s shaft to slip inside. He felt the heat of his lover’s hole around him, its fluttering and tightening as Katsurou took a sharp breath. Inuyasha stayed still, letting his human get used to being stretched. 

“Come on, kitten,” he said. “You’re doing so well for me. So fuckin’ good inside you. Just breathe, steady.”

A few moments passed, then the pressure around him abated. He reached down a hand to wrap around Katsurou’s cock, beginning to gently play with it. “That’s good, kitten. Can I go further?” The black-haired man nodded, and Inuyasha pressed in a little further, pausing as he felt the constriction again, waited for it to relax and for Katsurou to get used to the sensation, then moved a little further. As he went, he mouthed encouragement and praise; “Doing so well for me kitten, jus’ relax an’ I’ll make you feel better than you ever have. Gonna take you to fuckin’ heaven, love.” Again and again the pattern repeated, until finally the demon felt the globes of his partner’s ass pressed against his groin. 

“So good for me, managed to take all of me,” he said, slowly rolled his hips. Katsurou groaned and shuddered around him as he moved around inside. “So fuckin’ good. How’re you feelin’, kitten?”

“F-fuck,” the black-haired man said. “Fuckin’ full. And… it’s kinda… not painful? But… god. I don’... don’ have the word.”

Inuyasha leaned down to kiss his partner, Katsurou’s legs falling so they circled around his waist. “Good, though?” he whispered against the other’s lips.

“Y-yeah. Real- really good.”

“Heh. Tha’s what practice does,” Inuyasha replied, grinning. “Now, wanna get some _ real _ practice in?” As he spoke, he rolled his hips again, pulling out an inch before pushing back in again. Katsurou moaned against his lips in response to the movement. “That… that sounds good,” he said, feeling breathless. 

Sitting back up, Inuyasha began to move, pulling out further before pushing back in again, slow and smooth. He didn’t go all the way, yet, but concentrated on the grind and slick movement, wringing as much pleasure as he could out of each plunge for Katsurou, even while his instincts screamed at him to go harder, rougher, to breed his partner and plant his seed. It had the intended effect, as the human had reached down to take hold of his own cock and was stroking it in time with the dog-demon’s thrusts, breathily moaning with each movement. Little by little, the human began to move with him as well, pushing back onto his thrusts until the cock was buried as deep as it would go, and rolling his hips so that the retreat went almost halfway down.

Inuyasha reached down to play gently with Katsurou’s nipples as well, tweaking and plucking them to draw up the languid moans into peaks of pleasure. His white teeth flashed in a grin of satisfaction as he watched his liver slowly come apart beneath him. 

“M-more,” Katsurou suddenly said, breaking the pattern of wordless moans.

“More?” the dog-demon asked, the faint edge of a growl making its way into his voice. “Whaddaya want more of, baby?”

“Y-you,” the human answered. “Go… harder, please.”

“Harder?” Inuyasha replied, unable any longer to resist the impulse to let loose with a little dirty talk. “You want me to fuck you harder? To fuckin’ batter your prostate and make you come on my cock?”

“Yes, please,” Katsurou said, the last word drawn out and mingled with a long moan.

“I’m half-demon, you know that? If I went as hard as I wanted ta, you’d not be able to walk for a fuckin’  _ month _ , kitten,” the white-haired man growled. “You should be more fuckin’ careful. But if you want  _ harder _ ...” Pulling out slowly, as he had before, he suddenly snapped his hips back in, breaking Katsurou’s rhythm and hilting himself in an instant. The human yelled in surprise, but a sudden spurt of precum flew from his tip, and his passage fluttered around Inuaysha’s cock.

“Yeah, you like that?” the dog-demon said, slowly pulling out once more before thrusting harshly back in.

“Yes! Yes! M-more, please!”

“Heh. Your wish is my fuckin’ command,” Inuyasha said, and began to up his game. His thrusts were still slow, leaving time for Katsurou to recover himself between them, but each one had a little more force than the last, until he was pounding the breath from his lover with every thrust. Slowly, his speed increased, until the scattered yelps and yells had become a lingering cry.

Then, suddenly, Inuysaha pulled back and out, leaving Katsurou to groan in disappointment as his cock popped free, slapping wetly against his abs.

“Why?” the human asked. By way of answer, Inuyasha reached down to bodily flip him over.

“On all fours kitten,” he growled. “You want more, you gotta take the position, see?” He grinned as Katsurou obeyed reflexively, getting his hands underneath him, back arched and ass jutting up into the air. His hands latched onto the globes of the human’s behind with a smack, claws pressing into the skin just too lightly to draw blood. The human yelped, stretching his grin wider. “Good kitten,” he said, and without further pause moved forwards, slipping his cock back into the waiting hole. In another moment, he thrust the rest of the way, hilting himself to the sound of another pleasured yelp. He leaned down, pressing his torso against his lover’s back and placing his mouth beside Katsurou’s ear.

“Such a pretty pet,” he breathed, voice husky. “Taking me so well, trembling and begging for more.” As he spoke, he began to thrust again, deep and hard and fast. With each one, his crotch slapped against the human’s ass, filling the room with the sound. He felt each shuddered breath beneath him, the vibration of the groans and moans reverberating through him from beneath as his human gets thoroughly fucked. “Love feeling you wrapped around me. Every time I pull out, you just suck me right back in. You like that, baby?”

“Y-yes, Inu,” Katsurou breathed, his voice hoarse. His cock throbbed beneath him, each thrust had Inuysha hitting something inside him. His cock jumped with each thrust, scattering pre-cum which fell to the bed beneath or clung in droplets to his chest. “So full,” he breathed.

Inuyasha laughed against his back. “Yeah you are. So full of  _ me, _ ” he said, moving a hand around to cup the human’s belly, then down to wrap around his cock, pumping it in him with his thrusts. ”God, you feel good.”

“You too,” the black-haired man replied.

“Heh. Glad you like it, kitten,” Inuyasha said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “But I think you’re gonna take control for the last stretch, ‘kay? Hold on.” So saying, he wrapped his other hand around Katsurou’s chest and leant back until he was back in a kneeling position, pulling the human with him. Then, he sank down until he was sitting, still holding the human in place, before swivelling around to lie down on the bed, releasing Katsurou at last. “Turn around, baby. Lemme see you,” he said.

With a little awkwardness, he did so, making both himself and Inuyasha groan at the sensation of the cock inside him. He looked down at his boyfriend, and could help but marvel at the vision laid out below him. His snow-white hair was falling loose of it’s bun, those strands clung to him, his skin damp with scattered beads of sweat, cheeks flushed and yellow eyes wide with arousal. Something burned there, deep within those golden orbs, that Katsurou couldn’t quite put a name to. His heart quailed at it, and he flicked his eyes away, looking further down, at the cobbled abs which flexed and tensed as his hole moved around Inuyasha’s cock. 

“Like the view, kitten?” the demon said tauntingly.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, before he remembered what they were in the middle of. He slowly raised himself off Inuyasha’s cock. Each inch stroked at the inside of his hole as he pulled off, before finally he let himself fall back down. A shuddering moan escaped him, repeated as he repeated the action, rising and falling again and again. He set a steady pace, his own cock bouncing against his abs. 

Inuyasha groaned as his boyfriend rode him, squeezing and stroking his cock. The urge was strong to buck up and take control, to show his human just what a half-demon could do - but that could wait for another day. Instead, he lay back and let himself simply enjoy the sensation, and the view of his boyfriend coming undone on his cock. As he watched, he saw Katsurou’s cock begin to throb and pulse on its own, his ass clenching and tightening around the half-demon’s cock as he neared his edge.

“I-I’m close, Inu,” the human said, legs shaking a little.

“Come for me kitten,” Inuyasha purred. “I wanna see you.”

With one last plunge and yell, Katsurou’s cock throbbed, jumped and began to unload. Ropes of cum shot up and out where they rained down onto Inuyasha. His hole flexed wildly around his boyfriend’s shaft. Inuyasha’s control broke for a moment, and he bucked up once, twice into Katsurou before he came as well, hot seed flooding into the dark-haired man. He shivered as he was slowly filled, his cock responding with a few more drops of its own, most falling to spatter his abs and chest, though a couple fell on his face. 

Slowly, the orgasm came to an end and Katsurou felt himself coming down from the high to a lazy pleasure. Inuyasha was still inside him, and still at least half-hard. He sagged down, falling against the half-demon’s body, not really caring much for the mess between them. “Wow,” he breathed. 

“Wow indeed,” Inuyasha shot back, grinning, then pulled Katsurou up into a gentle kiss, arms wrapping around him. Finally, he pulled away. “You liked that?” he asked, a note of hesitance entering his voice. He had kinda gone a little hard.

“Loved it,” Katsurou responded, a smile breaking across his face like a gentle sunrise. 

“Good, great,” Inuyasha said, smiling. 

“I’m a bit tired to go again, though,” the human said. “I can still feel you’re hard. Horny dog.”

“ _ Your _ horny dog, kitten,” the half-demon replied, kissing his nose. Later, they would have to clean up, but for now they simply basked in the afterglow, content to remain with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters of this fic will be a little shorter than my usual fare. This is in hopes that IceCladShade and I can update it more often than usual. 
> 
> As always, comments, thoughts and ideas of your own are welcome. If you have anything to say about the fic, including constructive criticism, please share it.


End file.
